I Promise You
by SiNginG-SenSaTion
Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Promise You (1/?)  
Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Kurt/OMC

Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.

Disclaimer: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's barbie dolls.

Warnings: AU-ish, Abuse, Graphically Explicit Male on Male Sex, Violence, Romance, Swearing

Word Count: 4058

A/N: The Story is set in Lima still but in my version Quinn isn't pregnant and a few other things will probably be slightly different... hence the AU, haha. This is my first multi-chapter fic ever, I'm currently posting it on LJ and decided to post it here too, I have 6 chapters written so far (all of which are posted on Livejournal) this story is still in progress, not to sure how long it is going to be, haha. Enjoy my lovlies!

Puck wandered the halls of William Mckinley High School bored out of his freaking mind. It was fourth period math, and he hated math. Well... hate was such a strong word. He didn't hate it, it just bored him to tears. Math had always been something he was extremely good at, he showed up for the tests and quizzes and exams and aced them, and that's all that really mattered in his opinion. He didn't need to show up for the other boring crap.

Normally, Puck would be taking up residence in the nurse's office for his daily nap during fourth period. Not this time. He had way too much on his mind. Mainly one person - Kurt. He wasn't quite sure when exactly, or why, but he had developed feelings for the short brunette. It all started after he joined Glee club and began to see the soprano in a whole new light. He found he liked this new version of Kurt he saw. Confident, charismatic, funny, strong, he could go on and on. Kurt seemed to be a pretty amazing person, and the jock had started actually taking the time to get to know the young fashionista. Man, that first conversation was awkward, he thought to himself.

"_Hey..uhh...Kurt?" Puck stood there awkwardly, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the ground._

_Kurt turned around, eyes wide with amusement and shock at the unusual tone in Puck's voice. "Puck... how can I help you?" _

_Puck shifted uncomfortably under the glare Mercedes was shooting him from behind Kurt's shoulder. He stared at the ground, glancing at Kurt briefly, unsure how to proceed._

"_Well...? Are you going to just stand there? I don't have all day you know" Kurt said impatiently, feeling the awkwardness of the situation himself_

"_Uhh yeah...I mean no! Uhm... I was just uh.. yeah. I've been a huge asshole to you, for quite some time. Like... I know I've been a really shitty person and all and you have no reason to believe me but like-"_

"_Puck, you're rambling." Kurt interrupted, "Please get to the point."_

_Puck flushed a bit, but continued on. "Sorry...I'm sorry... fuck like... I just want to call a truce to this whole...thing I got going with you. I'd just like to talk... maybe get to know you."_

_Kurt eyed Puck suspiciously. "A truce? *snort*...yeah ok! What's the catch?"_

"_Yes a truce. No catch... I really am sorry."_

_Kurt eyed Puck warily and then sighed. Going against his better judgement he held out his hand for the buff jock to shake. "Truce... but so help me God if I find out this is all some elaborate scheme you'll regret it."_

Puck smiled to himself and shook his head lightly at the memory. Puck had indeed kept his word and the truce had been formed. They weren't exactly the best of friends when it started but they were a lot friendlier to each other than they had been in the past. Kurt still kept Puck at a distance, not fully trusting the jock that easily. That distance got increasingly shorter as time went on though, and Puck was determined to eradicate it completely. At least he was, until Kurt got a boyfriend.

That one hurt to think about now. Ever since Kurt started dating Tony Riolla, Puck pulled away slightly. He wanted the soprano to be his, not someone else's. He couldn't quite understand what Kurt saw in this guy anyway. He was a totally sleaze bucket! He had it written all over him, from his slicked-back-with-gel black hair, down to his pointy toed alligator skinned shoes. As far as Puck was concerned, this chump did _not_ deserve Kurt in the slightest. Kurt was way too good for him; hell Kurt was probably way too good for Puck, but Puck thought he was a little more in Kurt's league then this Tony guy. What did he have that Puck didn't? Puck was muscular, he was hot, he could be a nice guy, he was charming and he was a gentleman. Tony? Tony was a dick head. He yelled at Kurt all the time, they were always fighting, he never held the door for Kurt, or pulled out his chair for him, or gave him rides to and from school. Ok, so Kurt didn't really like anyone driving him around it was the thought that counted though right? Bottom line, Tony was a jackass. A bigger jackass than Puck ever was and that's saying something because Puck had been a huge douche. He still remembered that one fight Kurt and Tony had while he, Mercedes, and Brittany were over for movie night.

"_Kurt, what the fuck? What the hell are you doing?"Tony spazzed out as he frantically wiped at the coca-cola that had spilled onto his jeans._

"_Excuse you? Don't you talk to me like that! It's only coke!" Kurt replied, his voice trembling with anger._

"_Only coke? ONLY coke? This is going to make a stain so huge the dry cleaners won't even be able to clean them! They're ruined! What kind of an idiot are you? God you can be so STUPID sometimes!"_

Puck had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. Yeah, Puck really didn't like the bastard. He couldn't stand the way he treated Kurt and he wasn't too sure why Kurt stayed with him. It wasn't his place to meddle though, he guessed. If the dick head made Kurt happy, Puck would begrudgingly stand by the side and keep his thoughts to himself. He had worked so hard to earn Kurt's friendship and he didn't want to chance ruining it by bashing the guy to Kurt, even if it was true. The sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of the period, brought Puck out of his thoughts. He happily headed over to the cafeteria for some much needed food, all of the thinking had made him hungry. He patted his stomach as it let out a load growl - patience my pet, he thought, patience.

He got to the cafeteria and joined the usual table of gleeks he now sat with instead of the football jocks. Becoming friendly with Kurt made Puck realize how much he really disliked the assholes he called teammates and used to call his friends. They did however stop picking on Kurt once Puck started hanging around him. Puck had made sure of that, several times, connecting his fist with Karofsky's face every time the guy so much as breathed the wrong way in the soprano's direction. He eventually got the hint and backed the fuck off.

"A penny for your thoughts, white boy?" Mercedes said, casually sitting down across from the jock with her lunch.

"Pennies? I love pennies! Can I have one?" Brittany chimed in enthusiastically.

Mercedes stared at Brittany dumbfounded for a second before shaking her head. "Brittany, 'A penny for your thoughts' is a figure of speech. No damn pennies are actually going to be given out."

Puck chuckled to himself at the exchange. "Just thinking about how nice it is that I don't have to pound anyone's face in anymore to keep them from fucking with you guys"

"You mean to keep them from fucking with Kurt?" She smirked at Puck's blush. "I know you don't think I believe you did that for anyone but him"

"Hey, they leave all of you alone don't they?" The jock responded, still blushing. Ok so he _had_ originally done it solely for Kurt's sake.

"Added bonus. You weren't thinking of us when you used Karofsky's face as your personal punching bag over and over again. Conveniently after he would do something to Kurt might I add." The diva's smirk bloomed into a full on smile. It was no secret between Mercedes, Brittany and Puck that Puck had feelings for Kurt. Mercedes and Brittany swore to Puck they'd never tell Kurt, even though they both thought the jock would be a much better boyfriend for the fashionista. They didn't think too highly of Tony either and Brittany thought highly of everyone. She would make friends with a wall if you'd let her.

Puck played with one of the strings on his hoodie and muttered bashfully, "Yeah, whatever." He looked around suddenly noticing Kurt was nowhere to be seen. "Speaking of which, where is Kurt anyways?"

Mercedes and Brittany shared a knowing look and Brittany spoke up, biting her lip somberly. "He's having lunch with Tony somewhere. He said something about Tony wanting to be alone with him, not liking the way he acted around his friends or something. Kurt seemed pretty upset actually. He hates it that Tony doesn't like us."

Mercedes immediately recognized the dark look that spread across Puck's face. "Now you listen to me! I hate the the dirty sleaze bucket as much you do, but he is Kurt's boyfriend. If you go rushing off to give him a piece of your mind, and by mind we all know I mean fist, it's only going to prove to Tony why he shouldn't like us and then he'll really try to keep Kurt away from us," Puck's jaw twitched and his fist clenched even tighter. Mercedes didn't like using Puck's feelings for Kurt against him, but in times like this, it was the only way to keep Puck thinking rationally, so she rushed on. "Besides, you won't exactly be in Kurt's good graces if you send his boyfriend to the hospital!"

Puck relaxed a little at that thought and finally deflated, letting his anger subside. "Right... You're right.. but... FUCK!" He slammed his fist against the table.

Two sets of hands rested on his, both squeezing comfortingly. "I know it's difficult Puck, but Kurt's a smart boy, and he's strong. He's not gonna let some guy tell him who he can and can't be friends with. That's just not who he is. You'll see"

"I know, Mercedes, I'm not worried about Kurt not hanging out with us. I'm worried about Tony not giving Kurt a choice." Puck said darkly, finally allowing himself to talk about his true thoughts on the sleaze bucket.

Brittany gasped and Mercedes said worriedly, "Puck, are you saying..?"

Puck nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I don't trust this guy, girls. Something about him just doesn't sit right with me"

Brittany scrunched her nose. "I never really liked his shoes... and they obviously had no choice in whether they were going to be shoes are not either... I think I may actually agree with you Puck, but... what can we do now?"

Mercedes just shook her head. "Nothing... we can't do anything. We can't tell Kurt this, it'll just freak him out and drive him further into Tony's slimy grasp."

Puck looked away angrily "Fucking...shit, so I'm just supposed to sit here and wait and pretend I'm happy for him?"

The diva smiled sadly. "Oh we don't have to be happy, but we can't do anything until something happens that proves Kurt's in danger. As soon as it does you have my full permission to beat the living daylights out of the little shit."

Puck smiled a little at that. "I guess I can handle that"

It was time for Glee before Puck saw Kurt that day. The brunette came trudging into the music room, a frown in place where a smile would normally take residence. The jock ached to comfort him, to tell him that everything would be alright. He'd make it alright, make that louse of a boyfriend treat Kurt like the treasure he truly was. The boy deserved no less than that. More than anything Puck longed to wrap his arms tightly around the smaller boy, whispering promises of love into his ear, while kissing him tenderly. "Ffffuuuucckk," Puck groaned inwardly, muttering to himself, "I've really got it bad"

Watching Kurt plunk down in his usual seat beside Mercedes, Puck opted to stay put in his chair, deciding that it would probably be best to not cause a scene in front of all the Glee kids. Kurt hated making a scene, especially when it came to things about him and his personal life, so he decided to talk to him after practice, once everyone had left.

Rachel was ranting again about togetherness and how they needed to act as one if they were ever going to beat Vocal Adrenaline, and blah, blah, blah. Oh he'd beat them alright - to the ground that was. Every time they competed against them that one snake from the tenor section eye-fucked the shit out of Kurt and it drove Puck _insane!_ Kurt was his and that little fuck twerp had no right eyeing him up. Ok, so Kurt wasn't really his, but they didn't know that. For all they knew he was fucking him. He felt his cock twitch enthusiastically at that thought and he leaned back further into his chair letting himself indulge in the delicious image his brain happily provided him when the sound of Kurt talking snapped him out of it.

"Mercedes, I can't take it anymore. He's gone completely nuts! He's jealous and angry all the time now and won't stop harassing me about not being friends with you guys anymore."

Mercedes grabbed Kurt's hand, sounding incredulous. "What? Are you serious? Who does he think he is?"

Kurt responded, exasperation lacing his voice. "I know! What the fuck? I'm not down with that. He can't control me. Like, not liking you guys is one thing, telling me I'm not allowed hang out with you guys anymore is a completely different story!"

"I can't believe the fucker would actually try to pull that shi-"

"Guys, are you even listening to me?" Rachel cut Mercedes off, sounding annoyed. "See this is what I was talking about when I said..."

Kurt, Mercedes and Puck slowly tuned Rachel out as she started going off on another long winded rant. Man did she ever stop talking? Puck allowed hope to build inside of him for the first time. Kurt wanted to break up with Tony huh? Maybe he had a chance with the other boy after all. He just had to be a little more patient. He'd play the sympathetic friend for a little while longer then as soon as Kurt seemed ready to move on he'd swoop on in and claim his prize. It was a completely brilliant plan. All he had to do now was wait, but _fuck_ was he impatient. Kurt's worth it though, he thought to himself, he'd always be worth it.

About half way through Glee practice Puck noticed Kurt lean in to Mercedes and whisper something into her ear. She nodded smiling encouragingly at him and Puck watched curiously as Kurt packed up his things and slipped out of the room. She spoke up when Mr. Shue stopped the song. "Personal reasons, Mr. Shue. He said he's sorry but something just came up that he had to deal with."

Mr. Shue seemed to be ok with her explanation because he turned to nod at the accompanist and immediately started up the song again. Puck took the moment go to Mercedes and sit beside her asking casually, "What was that all about?"

She looked at him with a knowing smile. "He's gone to break up with Tony."

It took all of Puck's willpower to swallow down his excitement. "Really? That sucks, is he ok?"

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Yeah, I can tell you're really broken up for him about it. He's ok I guess. He seemed a little upset but he was more angry than anything."

"Hmm, well good - Kurt deserves better anyway."

"Hey now, Romeo, I know you're wanting to make your move and all, but at least let the oven warm up before you put the cake in, you know what I'm saying?"

Puck raised a hand to his chest in mock indignation. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'd never try anything-"

"Oh, puh-leeeease!" Mercedes cut him off. "Don't even try that! Besides, I didn't say not to make a move, because trust me, and I never thought I'd actually ever say this, I'm all for it."

Puck smiled faintly at her. "Really?"

"Yes, really. All I'm saying is to give my boy some time to breath before making your move on him, ok?"

A gigantic grin spread across Puck's face. "No worries Mercy, I hear you. I've got it all planned out."

"...Mercy? Really? You seriously just called me 'Mercy'?"

"I could call you sweet cheeks if you'd like?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and face palmed. "God kill me! Why couldn't you just call me Aretha again? At least the bitch could sing and was fierce!"

Puck laughed and they quietly joined back in the song, thoughts of Kurt racing through his mind and how he should go about actually making his move on Kurt. Should he give him flowers? A gift? Ask him on a date or kiss the hell out of him? He sighed; he was clueless when it came to things like this. Did Kurt like what girls did? Would he want romance and all that sappy shit? Or would he just want Puck to be blunt and straight forward?

Fuck, why was this so complicated?

Puck strolled out the school whistling a happy tune as he headed towards his truck and he waved good-bye to the other Gleeks. "Smell ya later!"

They all waved back and shouted out their good-byes before getting into their respective cars and driving off. Puck continued on to his truck and was just about to get in when the sound of people arguing stopped him. Carefully, he peeked around the edge of the truck, trying to catch a glimpse of who was fighting. He gasped a little when he noticed it was Kurt, having what appeared to be a VERY intense screaming match with his boyfriend...well ex-boyfriend now, he guessed. "Must not be taking it too well," The screaming became louder, and Puck found himself glued to the spot. Something about the situation made him want to stay and make sure Kurt would be alright.

"Who the fuck are you to talk to me like that, you little shit?" Tony screamed out, the look in his eyes was wild and slightly psychotic. Quite frankly it kinda freaked Kurt out a bit.

"Fuck you! Who are you to talk to _me_ like that! You're an ass, Tony! You've always been an ass, and you've never treated me right! This bullshit you pulled today is the final straw. I can't take this jealous, angry, crazy, obsessive behaviour anymore! I'm not some THING you can pick up and control!" Kurt was shaking with anger, his voice wavered slightly but he kept it firm. "It's over, Tony! We're done!"

"About time!" Puck mumbled to himself. He silently cheered Kurt on and seriously thought about doing a crazy, football touch-down, happy dance but before he could his private celebration was cut short by Tony's response. Puck's face drained of all its colour when he got a good look at the guy. This wasn't going to end well. He crept a little closer, becoming more concerned as the long seconds dragged by.

Tony's eyes went dark, his face void of emotion. "What did you just say?"

Kurt stood firm, angry tears starting to trickle down his face."I said it's OVER, Tony! We're throu-"

A loud crack echoed across the parking lot as the back of Tony's hand connected with Kurt's face, sending him flying into the parked car beside him. Kurt's hand flew to the side of his face that was now throbbing in pain. His face paled as Tony loomed over him and he shut his eyes preparing himself for another blow.

Puck's mouth fell open in shock as he watched the scene before him happen in slow motion."No.. fuck no! You did not just..." Puck saw red instantly and jumped into action, his instincts taking over. He sprinted over to the pair thanking the lord that no teachers, or anyone for that matter, were around to witness him thoroughly beat the shit of this creep.

"Hey, asswipe!" Puck shouted.

Both Tony and Kurt turned to look in the direction the voice came from. Relief washed over Kurt and he sunk to the ground watching Puck come running up to them, anger written all over his face. Tony, pissed off at the interruption, turned around and began to shout back, "What the fu-" Puck's fist connecting with his jaw interrupted him though and caused him to stumble back. He held his face with his hand as he turned a murderous glare on the jock, yelling out, "What the fuck is your probl-"

Puck smashed his fist against the guy's nose, smirking at the sound of it breaking, and interrupted him. "You're my fucking problem!" Punch to the right eye. "He told you it was over..." Punch to the left eye. "...So I'd fucking appreciate it..." He punched the other side of his jaw and Tony let out a yelp of pain. "If you left him the FUCK alone!"

Puck kneed him in the gut and stopped to catch his breath, panting for air, as Tony fell to his knees on the ground, clutching his gut in pain, his eyes and jaw starting to swell. Puck sneered at him in disgust. "You so much as _BREATH_ around him, ever again, and I promise you, you won't be able to walk away!" His body trembled with anger as he eyed the man with pure hatred. He spat on the ground beside him and kicked him in the gut again as he walked past the man over to Kurt. He crouched down in front of the smaller boy, gently cupped Kurt's chin with his hand and tipped his face up looking searchingly into his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Kurt blinked a few times before speaking softly, "N-Noah...Yeah... I'm..I'm ok." His voice thick with emotion, tears very slowly started to fall.

Puck ever so slowly moved his hand from Kurt's chin to his cheek, caressing it slowly, smiling to himself when Kurt didn't flinch away. He swiped his thumb across Kurt's cheek bones, wiping the tears away. His own voice filled with emotion he spoke gruffly, "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. I won't ever let him hurt you again, I promise you. I'll keep you safe - always."

Kurt gazed back into Puck's big brown eyes as he nodded in response before falling against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the jock's neck as Puck wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame holding him tightly. Kurt spoke, his voice slightly muffled by Puck's shoulder, "Thank you."

Puck pulled back slightly so he look into Kurt's eyes, swallowing nervously he asked, "Do you, uh... Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes... please..."

A moan coming from behind them brought Puck back to reality as he glanced over his shoulder and was instantly reminded of the reason why he was even here in the first place. He turned back to Kurt. "Okay, let's get out of here." He held Kurt tightly against him and walked them past the man lying on the ground and over to his truck, helping him get in the passenger side before closing the door and walking over to the driver side and climbing in himself.

As the truck drove off into the distance a lone figure watched through swollen, puffy eyes, a dark look passing over his face, "This is far from over, my sweet. You belong to me, you'll always belong to me and if you can't see that, well...I promise you, I'll make you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Promise You (2/?)  
Author: briandoyle86  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Brief Kurt/OMC  
Beta: breea1  
Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.  
Disclaimer: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's Barbie dolls.  
Warnings: AU-ish, Abuse, Graphically Explicit Male on Male Sex, Violence, Romance, Swearing  
Word Count: 4736

A/N: Many thanks to all the lovely people out there who have alerted and favourited this story, it means a lot to me to see that you all like it that much. Many thanks also go out to the lovely people that reviewed, it is muchly appreciated! Enjoy my lovelies!

Puck pulled into Kurt's driveway and turned the truck off. "Well, here we are." He reached for the door handle but Kurt's voice made him pause and look over at him.

"Thank you, Noah... for everything." Kurt said, looking down at his hands before looking over at the jock. He was so grateful he had Puck in his life. He really never let the other boy get too close to him before. Maybe part of him was afraid, but afraid of what?

Puck returned the gaze, looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Anytime, Kurt."

Could it be he was afraid of getting too close? Yeah, that was it. He was definitely afraid of that happening before. Given their track record of friendliness in the past, Kurt was afraid that Noah would eventually realize that being friends with him wasn't worth taking all the inevitable abuse. That never happened though, and true to their truce, Puck stuck around. Willingly taking the time to get to know him, to laugh with him, hang out with him, and he began to show signs of an actual person with feelings. Kurt immediately put up minor barriers to keep Puck slightly distant. If he hadn't, he definitely would have fallen for the bigger guy and that would have been awful. Their friendship was very new and very fragile and he didn't need to go and develop feelings for the guy just because he was being nice to him. Then he found Tony, and he was suave, handsome, took pride in his appearance and he wasn't Puck. He took Kurt's mind off the boy who went to great lengths to prove himself to Kurt. It wasn't every day Noah Puckerman got the jocks to stop picking on someone, after all. So Kurt threw himself into the relationship with Tony and it worked, a bit. Puck backed off slightly and Kurt's mind became pre-occupied with Tony.

Kurt laughed bitterly to himself, look how well that turned out though. It was an awful mess and Tony proved to not only be the wrong man for him entirely but completely controlling and obsessive. After everything, Puck was _still_ right by his side. Defending him and then picking up the pieces like he had done so many times in the short time span of their friendship.

"_Hey dudette!" Puck chuckled to himself at the nickname, and then frowned, getting a good look at Kurt. He looked upset- was he crying? "Hey... you ok?" He sat down beside Kurt cautiously_

_Kurt glanced at Puck briefly before letting out a shaky sigh, "Hey Noah..."_

"_What's up buddy? Everything ok?" Pucked rubbed small circles on Kurt's back, "Do you uh... do you want to talk about it?"_

_Kurt let out another sigh and responded quietly, his voice quivering slightly, "It's Tony.. we had a fight.."_

_Puck just nodded waiting for Kurt to continue, he knew he wasn't finished, "I just don't get it. He was all happy and fine before and then all the sudden-"Kurt choked on a sob, turning to Puck and hugging him tightly. Puck was caught off guard for second, not sure what to do. He slowly tightened his arms around the soprano in a warm comforting hug, "He's been a-acting really we-weird lately... like everything makes him angry."_

_Puck just sat there, hugging Kurt tightly, letting him cry out his frustrations. Whispering sweet, comforting words into his ear._

Puck had been amazing that day, Kurt thought. He didn't want Puck to think he was damaged goods though, and that's why he was feeling a little awkward right now. He wanted Puck to know that he didn't need, or want, time to get better because he had nothing to get better from. Tony was wrong for him and so Kurt left him. Tony hitting him, though it sucked completely, was just a confirmation that Kurt was doing the right thing. Despite his best efforts, and his ex-boyfriend's, he had developed feelings for the jock anyway. He wasn't exactly sure but he felt pretty confident that Noah _**had**_ to have feelings for him too. He had just run to Kurt's rescue and beaten the _shit_ out of his aggressive ex. Then - they had that moment.

_He gazed down at the ground, terrified, and confused, Noah, saved him? The same, Noah, that used to throw him in the dumpsters? He knew, Noah, was trying to make ammends, but he didn't really know the jock cared _this _much. He felt a large, warm, calloused hand gently cup his chin and tip his face up. A pair of big, brown eyes met his, "Hey, are you okay?"_

_Kurt blinked a few times before speaking softly, "N-Noah...Yeah... I'm..I'm ok." His voice thick with emotion as tears very slowly started to fall._

_He felt Noah's hand slowly move to his cheek, and caress it slowly, the sweet gesture actually made Kurt feel safe, and cared for, so he didn't flinch away. Noah seemed to notice this and smiled. Damn those pesky tears, he thought angrily, he was crying again. Noah just continued to smile gently at him though and swiped his thumb across his cheek bones, wiping the tears away. Noah spoke gruffly, "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. I won't ever let him hurt you again, I promise you. I'll keep you safe - always." _

_He was surprised with himself at how much he really believed what Noah was saying. That he'd keep, Kurt, safe. It was such a foreign concept to Kurt though, feeling safe with Noah. After all, he had suffered a lot through school at the hands of the jock, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. Noah made him feel safe now- protected...and he liked it. He liked it a lot. He gazed back into Noah's big brown eyes as he nodded in response before falling against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the jock's neck as Noah wrapped his arms around Kurt's small frame holding him tightly. _

Yes, Kurt thought, there definitely had to be something there! Puck's voice shook him out of his thoughts. "Kurt? You ok?"

Kurt blinked a few times and then shifted his gaze from the window back to Puck. "Yeah, I am; thanks to you."

Puck smiled and raised his hand to Kurt's face, caressing the soft skin. "It was my pleasure. I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Kurt leaned into the touch slightly and placed his own hand on top of Puck's. Puck grinned and continued on, "Where were you just now? I thought you'd fallen asleep at first."

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking- " Kurt trailed off not sure how to continue.

"Thinking of what?" Puck encouraged gently.

Kurt took a deep breath then let it out - _here goes nothing_, he thought. "Of everything...of you. How much I appreciate everything you've done for me. I acted so cold towards you and yet you still stayed. Still did everything you could to make sure I knew you were being serious about making things better between us, and I never let myself appreciate it. I was scared...scared that one day you were going to wake up and realize how stupid you were being and go back to treating me how you did before. You never did though. You stayed strong and silent by my side and even developed a friendship with my friends. When I started dating Tony you still did what you could to show me that you cared and I was too afraid to let myself like it."

Puck shook his head slightly. "Hey, I deserved it. I understood then and I understand now. I did nothing to make you believe that I could be a better person, or that you could trust me. I was a jackass to you and you'll never know how sorry I am. You had no reason to believe that I wasn't secretly planning on bullying you still, but I'm not. I swear to you."

"I know... or at least I know that now and part of me knew that then, too. I was afraid to let you in completely because I didn't want to spoil this new relationship we formed with each other. Having you as a friend meant to much me and I was afraid that...that if I did let you in completely or let myself fully enjoy the closeness of our friendship that I'd develop feelings for you, and it would ruin everything. You'd be disgusted in me and never want anything to do with me again." Kurt looked away from Puck's intense gaze and looked out the window - it was now or never. "But...despite everything, it still happened. Not even throwing myself into my relationship with Tony stopped it from happening, you were too wonderful and... and I developed feelings for you anyway."

Puck's hand cupped Kurt's cheek again and he gently turned Kurt's face back towards him, forcing him to look in his eyes. Puck was nervous, scared, overjoyed and breathless all at the same time. Kurt confessing his feelings to Puck was something he thought he'd only experience in his dreams. He'd dreamt of this moment for awhile now, but now that it had actually happened he found himself mentally stumbling all over the place. He didn't want to come on too strongly, but the intense and anxious look in Kurt's eyes urged Puck on.

"Kurt, I..." Puck swallowed nervously, laughing to himself silently at the sound of his voice cracking like some pre-pubescent boy. He lightly ran his thumb over the soft skin of Kurt's cheek bone and powered on, "I have feelings for you too. I have for a while now and I was never quite sure how to go about expressing them or even if I should express them at all. I know I've been a shit to you in the past and I've done nothing to make you believe I deserve a chance, but that's all I can hope for. A chance to prove I'm better than that; that I'm better than Tony. I'll do anything to prove you can trust me. What I saw today..." Puck shook his head a far away look crossing his features before looking deeply into Kurt's eyes. "I can't experience that again. I can't stand by... no, I _refuse _to stand by and watch him hurt you."

Kurt's eyes began to water and he whispered brokenly, "Oh Noah..."

"I mean it, Kurt. You deserve better than that. You deserve a man who'll...do shit for you. Stuff he wouldn't do for just anybody..." Puck sighed frustrated with himself. This wasn't coming out the way he wanted it too. He struggled to find the right words to say " You deserve a guy who can be a man and treat you like the fucking princess you are.." Puck's eyes widened and he held his hands up as if to stop Kurt from running out of the truck in a huff of anger. He rushed on frantically, "No..that's not- that's not I meant! That didn't come out right. I just mean... you're so fucking incredible. You're amazing, and smart, and funny, and _beautiful. _You're special Kurt, and a man should treat you that way. I'm not saying that I'm that man- but I could be." There, he said it. It was all out in the open now, left for Kurt to do with it as he will. He had never been this anxious in his life!

Kurt took a deep breath. Never in his life did he ever think this would happen. His response was immediate and didn't even have to think twice about it. "So be that man."

Four words; four simple words that expressed everything Puck had never known he wanted up to a few short moths ago. Puck's touch on Kurt's cheek remained firm as he slowly leaned forward. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted in anticipation. He was so close-

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies... _Kurt's phone sang out from his bag that rested between them. Kurt's eyes flew open, disappointment coursing through his veins. Of course, he thought, of course someone felt the need to call him now. He opened his bag and reached for his phone, pulling it out. It was his Dad; he should have known he'd get worried and call.

"Hey, Dad." Kurt answered, shooting Puck an apologetic look. Puck smiled and mouthed 'It's okay'. Puck wanted to smash his forehead against his steering wheel several times in frustration. He had been so close to actually kissing Kurt, why couldn't the fates have given him one more minute?

"_Hey, Kurt you okay? Where are you?"_

"Yeah I'm okay, Dad. I just pulled into the driveway."

"_Oh... okay. I never saw Tony's car so I wasn't sure..."_

"Yeah, we...uh...I broke up with him. Noah drove me home."

"_Oh...Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, I'm ok. I ran into Noah after and was talking to him about it. He gave me a ride home... I'm, uh... I'm still in his car actually."

"_Oh...well, uh... do you two want to come in?"_

"Just a second, Dad," Kurt held his hand against the receiver and looked at Puck. "My Dad wants to know if you want to come inside."

Puck nodded, smiling a little, he already couldn't say no to Kurt. "Yeah, absolutely,"

Kurt pressed the phone against his ear again, smiling. "We'll be right in, Dad."

Puck held the door open for Kurt before walking inside himself. Burt stood in the entrance way looking at both them before turning a scrutinizing eye on Puck. Puck shifted uncomfortably under the stare before reaching out to shake hands with Burt, smiling. "Hello sir. I'm Noah Puckerman."

Burt nodded and shook hands with Puck "Nice to meet you, Noah. Thanks for giving my boy a ride home."

"You're welcome, I was happy to."

Burt turned to back to Kurt. "So... everything okay?"

Kurt walked over and hugged his Dad. Squeezing tightly, he responded, "Yes... everything's fine now."

Burt pulled away slightly so he could get a look at Kurt's face. His expression darkened when he saw the big welt forming on Kurt's cheek. "What happened? Who the hell gave that to you?"

Kurt flinched away slightly from his Dad's touch. He pulled away and looked past him at a spot on the wall before focusing back on his father. "It's nothing... it was an accident."

Puck stood there awkwardly not really sure what to do. Should he leave, should he stay? Should he speak up on Kurt's behalf? Burt's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Don't give me that! Accidents don't leave welts on your face!"

Kurt sighed in defeat, confessing, "Tony happened... I broke up with him and he got angry."

Burt sucked in a breath, his face going red with anger. "That miserable son-of-a...I'll kill him, I'll-"

"Dad, it's okay." Kurt tried to interrupt.

"How is this okay, Kurt? Tony-"

"It's okay because Noah was there!" Kurt interrupted again, surprising both himself and Burt at the strength in his voice. He continued on softly, "Noah showed up Dad. He defended me... he protected me, kept Tony from hurting me even more. It's over with Tony now. This only proved I was making the right choice ending it with him. I appreciate your concern but I assure you I'm okay."

Burt gave Puck a look and hugged his son again. "Okay, I'll drop it. If he tries anything else though, I swear to God, I'll kill him"

Puck didn't doubt it either. Burt looked like he was already planning on what his weapon of choice would be and where exactly he was going to stash the body. He had to bite his lip to keep himself from chuckling - then he thought about Burt giving _him_ that look and he suddenly didn't feel like laughing anymore. He really hoped Burt would approve of him dating his son because he was fully planning on courting Kurt whether Burt liked it or not. It would just make things so much easier if Burt liked him though. He was hoping saving his son and protecting him was a good start.

Kurt laughed and pulled out of the hug. "I know, Dad, trust me. I don't doubt it for a second." He gave his father a peck on the cheek. "I can pretty much guarantee Noah's already half way succeeded though." he said chuckling, looking over at Puck.

Burt looked at Puck impressed, smirking slightly. "Really?"

Puck cleared his throat and gave a nod. "Yes sir. You see... I feel very protective of your son. So when the guy decided to be a dick head and get physical I figured it was only fair that I re-arrange his face."

Burt smiled. "Well thank you. It's much appreciated... my boy here... he's all I have. I don't know what I'd do if he ever got hurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to say something but Burt cut him off and continued, "Would you like to stay for dinner? It's the least I can do."

Puck allowed himself to look at Kurt for the first time since stepping into the house, asking him silently if Kurt would allow him to stay. 'Eyes above the shoulders, Puckerman, eyes above the shoulders'. He silently told himself afraid Burt would castrate him should he catch him looking anywhere else. Kurt smiled and nodded a yes, biting his lip shyly. "Sure, Mr. Hummel," Puck smiled but kept his gaze locked on Kurt's face. "That'd be great."

Burt watched the exchange with a smile before shaking his head "Alright go on, you two; I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Puck walked over to Kurt and gave him a lop sided smile making Kurt giggle. He escorted Kurt to the door leading down to Kurt's bedroom and grinned before swinging his arm out in front of him, "After you, my dear!"

Before they knew it dinner came and went and Puck had never felt so full in his life. Who knew barbequed steak could taste that good? Getting up from the table he smiled in thanks over at Burt. "Thank you very much, Burt, that was awesome!"

"It was my pleasure, son. You heading home now?"

"Yeah, I think I should, my mom's probably wondering where I am." Puck said, heading towards the door. He didn't really want to go yet, but he didn't want to overstay his welcome either. He didn't want Kurt to feel crowded.

"You're going already?" Kurt replied, disappointed

Puck stopped at the edge of the kitchen and turned around. "I don't have to. I could just call my Mom... you know... if you wanted me too?" Puck said rubbing the back of his mohawk.

Kurt bit his lip again and grinned. "I'd like that."

A huge smile bloomed across the larger boy's face. "Alright then; gimme a sec to call." Puck pulled his phone out and dialled the number while Kurt got up and cleared away the dishes putting them in the dishwasher.

"Hey Ma, it's me...yeah, I'm okay...I'm fine, Ma I swear. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner something... something came up... No it's okay, Ma, I swear... I'm, uh, I'm at Kurt's place right now...yup... no, we had dinner... yeah... not too sure when I'll be home...I will, Ma... I'm working on it, Ma...I love you too...bye." Puck hung his phone up and put it back in his pocket before looking back at Kurt who was now standing in front of him. He smiled. "Hi."

"Hi." Kurt replied softly. He tugged on Puck's hand and pulled him towards the door to his room.

Puck grinned and followed him down the stairs. Once at the bottom he tugged Kurt towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him close. "I'm glad you asked me to stay."

Kurt pressed his face against his chest, tightening his hold. "I'm glad you wanted to stay."

"I didn't actually wanna go," Puck confessed, "I just didn't want you to think I was crowding you or something."

Kurt looked up at that. "What do you mean? I'd never think that."

He unconsciously pulled Kurt closer as he continued, looking down into Kurt's blue-green eyes. "I just... I don't want you to think I'm rushing you or some shit like that. I really, _really, _like you, Kurt. Like, a lot. I'm willing to wait as long as you need me to until you.. you know, feel ready and shit... like to start anything with me.. like dating or whatever. That is... assuming you want to start anything with me."

"Oh god, yes-" Kurt stopped, shocking himself with how much he really meant that. "I mean- are you asking...?"

Puck smiled. "Yes... hell, yes."

"Then, yes, I do. You don't have to tip toe around me and act all cautious. I trust you." Though a very small part of Kurt thought he should wait, he didn't want a repeat of what happened with Tony

Puck nodded, gazing deeply into Kurt's eyes. "Okay." He brushed a few strands of hair off Kurt's face resting his hand on his cheek. It was quickly becoming one of his favourite things to do. He tipped Kurt's head up a bit and leaned closer, pausing mere inches away from his lips and whispered, his voice raspy, "Kurt... can I kiss you?"

"Please."

Puck closed the distance between him, pressing his lips against Kurt's warm, soft ones. He pulled Kurt closer and moved his hand to the back of Kurt's neck holding him in place as he gently ran his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Mmm...strawberries, Puck thought to himself. Kurt gasped into the kiss and Puck took the opportunity to deepen it, licking against his tongue as he slid it past Kurt's lips and exploring every inch of the soprano's mouth. He slowly ran his other hand down Kurt's back to his ass and gave it a generous squeeze. He smiled against Kurt's mouth when the brunette let out a yelp of surprise. Kurt broke the kiss to take a deep breath and moaned when Puck's mouth began kissing, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh on his neck, right behind his ear. He made his way down Kurt's neck, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses, stopping once he reached the skin right above his collar bone, sucking lightly. He wanted to leave a mark claiming Kurt as his own so everyone would know he belonged to him.

"Oh God, Noah..." Kurt panted, throwing his head back to give Puck better access. Puck sucked harder on the flesh, a very dark purple colour already starting to form under Puck's lips. He smiled proudly at it and made his way back up to Kurt's lips, claiming them in a searing kiss. Puck broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kurt's, both of them panting for air.

"Wow." Puck broke the silence

"Wow." Kurt agreed, resting his head on Puck's shoulder and hugging him. Puck returned the embrace and the two stood there in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes. Puck scooped Kurt up, effortlessly it seemed, and carried him over to the couch. He sat down with Kurt in his lap and laughed when Kurt snuggled closer to him - he could definitely get used to this.

Brittany watched as Mercedes paced the room back and forth, it was starting to make her feel dizzy. She brought her hand up to the side of her head and closed her eyes, shaking the feeling away. "Mercedes, you're making me dizzy!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it! Kurt still hasn't stirred his skinny ass and called me yet to tell me how things went this afternoon and it's, like, seven o' clock now! I don't know if he's dead, alive, injured, or perfectly fine!" Mercedes exclaimed, exasperated.

"Maybe he's talking to Puck?" Brittany suggested.

"Maybe... I guess it could be a possibility. I mean... he's never called Puck to bitch about things before though. He never really wanted too, Puck and Kurt have never really been that close."

"Yeah, I guess... Hmm...well..." Brittany scrunched her nose again, gazing at the wall. "Maybe he's bailing his dad out of jail?"

Mercedes burst out laughing and looked over at Brittany in confused surprise. "What? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Burt's always been very protective of Kurt. Maybe Kurt told him that he broke up with Tony 'cause he was being like... all like, telling him what to do and stuff. Burt probably snapped and actually killed him! He'd totally do it, too. I saw him kill this big spider one time!"

Mercedes blinked a few times before responding, "Okay, so killing a spider is different than killing a person, but I actually agree with you. Kurt's Dad would totally snap if he found out how awful Tony was."

"Yeah, have you tried calling Kurt?" Brittany asked suddenly.

"Yes! I've called him three times! ARRGGGHH! Hmm.. Maybe I'll try calling _one_ more time."

"Couldn't hurt" Brittany shrugged and then happily played with a piece of string on her bed as Mercedes called Kurt.

Puck heard Kurt's phone go off. He shook him lightly whispering in his ear, "Kurt... baby... your phone's ringing."

Kurt frowned. "I'm too comfy, I don't wanna get up."

Puck chuckled, "It could be Mercedes. You should answer it."

Kurt sighed and got up. "Ugh.. you're right..." He walked over to his bag and pulled his phone out, answering it, "Hello?"

"_Hey Kurt, it's me!"_

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"_Oh, you know, just called to ask how to make brownies. Hello? How'd it go? Are you alright? You never called me! I've called you three times already!"_

Oh yeah. He knew he'd forgotten to do something. "I'm sorry, Mercedes, I got distracted." He walked back over to Puck and sat back down in his lap, smiling up at Puck when he wrapped his arms around him.

"_Yeah, yeah. So are you okay?"_

"Yes. I'm okay. Tony, uh... he didn't take it very well... but uhm... Noah was... he was there." Kurt bit his lip, not really sure how to tell her what happened.

"_Oh God, I didn't think he wou- wait... what do you mean Puck was there?"_

"When I... when I told Tony it was over he snapped..." Puck squeezed him supportively. "He got all angry and was screaming and... I told him it was over again. He got really quiet and this... and this cold, creepy look appeared on his face." Kurt heard Mercedes take a sharp breath in. "He asked me to repeat what I said... but as I started to..." Kurt swallowed and Puck held Kurt tighter, showing him he wasn't alone, that Puck was right there holding him. "He hit me."

"_**WHAT? **__That fucking asshole! I'll-" _

Kurt held the phone away from his ear for a second then brought it back. "Mercedes it's okay. I'm okay. That's when Noah showed up. I didn't even know he was still around. Tony hit me and I fell to the ground, before I knew it Noah was there, letting Tony have it. He's with me right now actually."

"_Oh my God... thank God he was still around at school... Oh God I don't even want to think what might have happened if he-"_

Kurt cut Mercedes off. "I know; me too."

"_So, he's still with you now, huh? Does this mean...?"_

Kurt grinned; he'd known she'd ask. "Yes, It does."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Promise You (3/?)  
Author: briandoyle86  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Brief Kurt/OMC  
Beta: breea1  
Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.  
Disclaimer: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's Barbie dolls.  
Warnings: AU-ish, Abuse, Graphically Explicit Male on Male Sex, Violence, Romance, Swearing  
Word Count: 4194

A/N: Once again many thanks goes out to all the lovely people alerting and favouriting this story, it means a lot to know that people like this story enough to want it as one of their favourites, *grins sheepishly* Please feel free to review though, I would love to know what you think. Speaking of reviewing, many thanks as well goes out to the very lovely people who have reviewed so far, you're all fabulous! I just want to say that I do have a beta that goes over all my work for me, so if there are still some grammatical errors then I apologize but I don't edit/proofread my work my beta does, I only fix what she tells me too, when it comes to tenses and grammar she fixes all that for me. Any and all grammar errors are mine and I do apologize. Hahaha anyways now that that is over, Enjoy chapter 3 my lovies!

Tony glanced at his watch and took a sip of his scalding black coffee. He was sitting in his car parked in the school parking lot. It was eight o'clock in the morning, which meant Kurt should be arriving at any moment. He was hoping to intercept him on his way in to the school so he could apologize. He knew Kurt was just mad, he hadn't really meant to break up with him. Once the soprano saw how much Tony loved him he'd take him back instantly - it worked every time. Whenever he did something that made Kurt mad he'd just tell Kurt how much he loved him, how crazy it drove him seeing other people around him or touching him. No one could love Kurt like he did, which is why he wanted him to drop his friends. They weren't right for him, all they cared about was Kurt's money; they didn't care about him. He really didn't like that Puck guy either. All handsome and rugged and white-knight-in-fucking-shining-armour! Tony knew from the start that he'd be trouble for him and Kurt and he was fucking right! They way he looked at him, deep gazes filled with want and desire and longing. No one else could see it, not even Kurt, and he had to admit the guy was good at hiding it. It wasn't lost on Tony though. He could see it written all over the jock's face. Every time Kurt walked in the room, every time Kurt talked to him, every time Kurt so much as breathed in his direction, Puck was up and ready and doing anything Kurt wanted him too. It made him sick! He saw Kurt's SUV pull into a parking spot not too far from his car, he smirked "Perfect!"

Just as Tony reached for the door he saw the fucking mohawked "hero" walk up to Kurt's car, a smile taking up his entire face. Tony felt anger fill his body as he watched the jock help Kurt out of his car. Puck said something to Kurt, causing the smaller boy to throw his head back in laughter. Tony used to make Kurt laugh like that. Tony scowled when Puck leaned toward Kurt and went to take a sip of his coffee; he missed his mouth completely when their lips connected pouring the hot contents of the cup onto his leg "Ouch! **Shit**" He growled and got out of his car, slamming the door shut. He was about to walk over there and yank them apart when he saw Kurt press further into Puck's arms when he caught sight of Tony. Fuck, that hurt. Was Kurt really afraid of him? Puck was glaring at him daring Tony to walk over. He let out a huff and headed into the school in another direction. He'd talk to Kurt when he could get him alone. Puck proved to be too much of a threat; he really didn't need his injuries to be any worse.

Kurt pulled into the school and parked in his usual spot. He paused for a moment, thinking about how nice it was going to be to not have to worry if he was going to be able to see his friends today or not. No one telling him what to eat, or how much to drink, who he could talk to. He'd never really noticed just how controlling his ex was until he broke up with him. He smiled and now there was Puck. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared about dating the running back. He was so sure that Tony was a great guy and then he turned out to be this- this _**psycho**_! Who was to say his judgment about Puck could be any different? Although, Kurt thought, Puck was a gentleman - Tony wasn't. Puck already had him beaten in that department. Tony never did anything sweet for Kurt, never opened doors, never gave him flowers just because, never gave him his jacket when Kurt was cold. Kurt smiled as thoughts of Puck kissing him flooded his mind; Puck was a _much_ better kisser too. He could still feel his lips tingling from the kisses they shared last night. Puck never went farther than that either, like the true gentleman he was he never pushed for more. All Tony _did_ was pressure Kurt and he was so glad that he never gave his ex his virginity. He wanted Puck to be his first and, not for the first time, Kurt thought that maybe he had always secretly wanted Puck to be his first. The thought gave him butterflies. He opened his door with a silly grin on his face and jumped slightly when big, warm, tan, fingers connected with his own, opening the door fully.

"Noah, you scared the bejesus out of me!" Kurt said, pressing a hand against his wildly beating heart willing himself to calm down.

Puck chuckled and kissed his cheek, resting his hands on Kurt's waist "Sorry, baby, didn't mean to scare you." When Kurt made a move to hop out of the car Puck gently lifted him into the air and the young fashionista smiled, rolling his eyes as he was set back down on the ground. They locked eyes, standing mere inches apart. Kurt bit his lip shyly and Puck smirked as he leaned forward, "God you're sexy when you let me do shit for you."

Kurt threw his head back and laughed. He wasn't sure when or how Puck developed this chivalrous behaviour, but he loved it. Yes, he was his own person, yes, he was quite capable of doing things for himself, and yes, he never expected the behaviour, but he loved it none the less. It was sweet and romantic and he knew how much Noah loved to do it. Quite frankly, he wasn't about to complain. "Uh-oh, is someone getting a little turned on? I didn't know I had this much of an effect on you."

Puck smirked. "You always have this much of an effect on me." He grabbed his crotch for emphasis.

Kurt laughed again and shook his head. "Good to know. Now kiss me before more people arrive!"

Puck grinned, not needing to be told twice. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's kissing him softly as he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer against his body. Kurt let out a soft sigh and threw his arms around the bigger boy's neck, fingers lightly playing with the back of his hair. Kurt let out a quiet moan and Puck lazily slid his tongue past Kurt's plush lips and into his warm sweet mouth. Their tongues tangled together as they shared a slow languid kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart the need for air becoming too great. Puck rested his forehead against Kurt's. "God...I'm the luckiest man in Lima. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

They heard a car door slam shut causing them both to jump and look over in the direction it came from. _Tony, _Kurt thought, he pressed against Puck as he watched his ex hesitate and look at them before heading towards the school. Puck's arms wrapped around Kurt in a protective hold as he locked eyes with Tony glaring at him before watching him disappear into the building.

"This is going to be awkward isn't it?" Kurt said, looking up at Puck.

"Don't worry about him, Princess," Puck replied softly, kissing Kurt's forehead before continuing, "He won't try anything if he values being able to breath without a machine."

Kurt hugged Puck tightly, breathing in the scent of axe body spray and boy before reluctantly pulling away. More people were starting to arrive and he didn't want to arouse any suspicion. "We better head inside before people start wondering why we're standing so close together."

Puck frowned slightly. Oh yeah, he thought, people didn't know about him yet. Puck had been so caught up with the whole Tony drama and _finally_ winning Kurt's affection he completely forgot the most important part - coming out. Puck thought about that for a second. After months of keeping it secret, was he really finally ready to come out? Yes, he thought, definitely.

Puck had thought about it a lot over the months that had passed by. Kurt's relationship with Tony had prompted his thoughts on the subject into action. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Kurt was ever going to even _look_ at Puck that way he'd have to be ready to come out. Kurt deserved no less, yet here he was willing to keep Puck's secret. The funny thing was Puck didn't want it to be secret anymore. He knew the consequences, knew it wasn't gonna be rainbows and sunshine, and shit, but that didn't matter. Kurt was the only thing that mattered to him and as long as he had Kurt he could deal with the rest. He was happy to realize how much he actually really wanted this. Smiling, he tipped Kurt's face up towards him, "Hey." he kissed the soprano softly before continuing, "Let them wonder. When I said you deserve a guy who can be a man, I meant it."

"But Noah-" Before Kurt could argue back Puck cut him off with a kiss, a gentle smile on his face.

"No, Kurt. I mean it." He raised his hand to Kurt's face caressing the soft skin "You mean the world to me, Princess. I swore to myself that I'd do right by you. For once in my life, I'm gonna act like a man."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. _No, _Kurt thought, _Noah couldn't mean what he thought he did. _He looked up at Puck through his lashes. "Noah... what are you saying?"

"I wanna come out."

"Oh Noah, you don't have to do that for me. Not yet. I understand this is all new and weird and different. I would never expect you to do that just to make me happy. You alone make me happy. You don't need to do that just to prove to me you're serious-"

Puck kissed Kurt again, interrupting his rambling speech, "I am serious though. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I want to do this Kurt, not just for you, but for me too; for us. I told you I'd do anything to prove to you that you could trust me... that I could be that man for you."

"Oh my god... Noah... Are you sure?" Kurt could hardly breathe.

Puck rubbed his thumb back and forth across Kurt's cheekbone. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Princess"

This was actually happening, Kurt thought. Puck was coming out of the closet. For him._ F_or _them. _Puck wrapped an arm around Kurt as they walked towards the entrance of the school.

Karofsky and two other jocks approached them from behind as Puck escorted Kurt to his locker. "Well, well, well! Look what we have here boys! Looks like our resident fairy got himself a boyfri-Puckerman?"

Karofsky was shocked speechless when the resident stud whirled around and let out a growl, shooting them a death glare. The last person he **ever **expected to find with Kurt was Puckerman. "Well shit..." he cast a glance over at his two buddies who simply stood there too dumbfounded to even blink. Well shit, he thought again. He had no idea what to do. He didn't really want to hate on Puckerman and he'd never admit this to anyone but the running back scared the _shit_ out of him!

Puck shot them all a glare before finally settling on Karofsky, pushing Kurt slightly behind him as he spoke up, "Got a problem," he raised an eyebrow, "Karofsky?"

Karofsky stared back. "Maybe - you turning gay on us now, Puckerman? Did the little fairy drug you and then seduce yo-"

His sentence was cut short when Puck grabbed the boy by the throat and slammed him against the lockers. The other two jock's eyes widened in fear and they took off down the hallway; having already encountered Puck's rage when it came to sticking up for Kurt they knew better than to pick a fight. Karofsky felt his insides twist in fear when he heard their footsteps fade into the distance and he let out a sharp cry as his head collided against the hard metal again. This is it, he thought to himself, I'm gonna die right here.

"Noah, stop!" Kurt rested his hand on Puck's bicep trying to gain his attention. "Noah, he's not worth it. Let's just go."

Karofsky swallowed and silently praised the little fag. If he made it out of this without a crushed windpipe he'd promise he wouldn't harass them... well, at least physically. He grasped at Puck's hand trying to get air back into his lungs and he choked out, "Yeah, Noah... come on... Listen to your girlfriend... you don't wan- Ah!" the boy groaned in pain when Puck tightened his grip and slammed him against the lockers again, this time raising him a bit off the floor.

"The name's _**PUCK! **_It'd do you some good to learn it!"

Karofsky grasped onto Puck's hand, fighting to remove himself from the tight grip, gasping in response, "Puck... sorry... yes... Puck. I know...I know your name..."

Kurt tried again, pulling at Puck's arm. "Noah _please_, just leave him."

Puck's eyes flickered over to Kurt and then back. He sighed, reluctantly giving in, and loosened his grip from around Karofsky's neck. He dropped him on the ground and the boy's hands flew to his throat as he breathed heavily, panting for air. _Thank you God_, he cheered in his head.

Puck put a hand on Karofsky's chest and pushed him up against the lockers again before getting in his face and whispering fiercely, "You're a lucky son-of-a-bitch that my boyfriend's a saint because he's the only reason you're getting out of this alive! You bother me or him – especially him - again and I promise you, you'll regret it!"

Karofsky just nodded his head vehemently and Puck continued, "Now lets try this again! Hey Karofsky, Kurt's my boyfriend, got a fuckin' problem with that?"

Karofsky shook his head. "No man."

"Good. That's what I thought you said. Now get the fuck out of here." Puck snarled at him and watched him take off down the hallway before turning back to Kurt. "Baby, are you okay?"

Kurt nodded and rested a hand on Puck's arm again. "Noah, I've been out for awhile now. I've dealt with a lot worse than Karofsky spouting off insults at me. There's always going to be someone with a nasty thing to say or do... you won't beat them by beating them up all the time. You beat them by rising above it and showing them how much their pathetic insults don't bother you."

Puck looked down sheepishly. "I know baby. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I just... it's hard to explain, but whenever jerks like that start making trouble around you I just... I loose it. I get this overwhelming feeling to protect you. As long as I'm around I won't let assholes like that bother us - especially you."

Kurt smiled and hugged Puck. "Oh Noah,"

"Oh Noah, indeed!"

They whirled around to find Mercedes and Brittany standing side by side. Mercedes had a fond smile on her face and Brittany looked like she was so happy her head would burst.

"Well so much for waiting, huh?" Mercedes chided jokingly.

Noah blushed slightly and rubbed a hand through his Mohawk. "Yeah, about that..."

"Waiting... what are you talking about?" Kurt was confused.

Brittany spoke up. "Well Puck was supposed to wait for you to get over Tony before sweeping you off your feet, but after Tony... well I think it's just sooo romantic!" She began jumping around in a circle yelping with excitement.

Kurt looked at Puck with a grin as Puck kicked an invisible object on the floor with the toe of his shoe. "Noah... that's actually really sweet of you."

Puck looked up at Kurt with a small smirk on his face, his hands deep in his pockets. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Though I have to say _thank God _I was ready to move on. I don't think I would have wanted to wait for you to make a move." Kurt gave Puck a big kiss which left the jock with a big goofy grin on his face. He casually threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"God, ya'll are so sweet you're giving me a damn toothache! So, you guys are out? It's official?"

Brittany squealed in delight causing everyone's ears to start ringing. Puck laced his hand in Kurt's and grinned at the diva. "You got it, Mercy."

She rolled her eyes again, letting out a grunt "Really? You're actually going to continue calling me that?"

Kurt smiled widely. "Mercy...I love it! That's so your new name."

Puck grinned at her. "Sorry, Mercy, you're stuck with the name now."

The diva shook her head. "Ugh, fine whatever. Seriously though, I'm happy for you two. We both are." She gestured to Brittany who simply nodded emphatically.

After a few minutes of chatting, Mercedes and Brittany waved goodbye to the new couple and headed off to class. Puck smiled at Kurt and held his arm out for the brunette to take. "I'll walk you to class."

As they disappeared down the hallway, Tony emerged from his hiding spot in a nearby bathroom.

It was lunch time before Kurt knew it and he hadn't seen Puck since Spanish. Although he and Puck had been texting non-stop Kurt was a little freaked out to say the least - he kept catching glimpses of Tony everywhere. Every time he seemed to turn a corner his ex was there watching him. It was unnerving and he wished he had more classes with Puck other than Math and Spanish.

He sent a quick text to Puck - On my way to the cafeteria, be there in a couple of minutes.

Just as he was about to round the corner into the hallway leading to the lunch room, Tony stepped in front of him blocking his path. "Hey, Kurt,"

Kurt let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes and cocked his hip to one side, crossing his arms. "Tony what do you want?"

Tony shrugged. "Just wanted to chat and apologize for being such an ass the other day."

Kurt shook his head. "Tony, there's nothing to talk about. What's done is done." He tried to walk past his ex only to have his path blocked again.

"You never gave me a chance to explain-"

"Explain what Tony?" Kurt interrupted; fear very slowly starting to make its way through his body "That you're a controlling asshole? You kind of made that obvious the other day when you _hit_ me."

_No_, Tony thought, _No he can't be serious... he can't really think that._ "Kurt, I'm sorry! Babe, listen, I was an asshole and I overreacted. I won't do it again and we can still work things out."

"You're damn right you won't do it again because I won't give you the chance too. I already told you Tony, it's over. You lost your chance, now if you'll kindly excuse me, my friends are wait-"

"NO!" Tony shouted hurt and anger crossing his features, Kurt's eyes widened in fear as he took a step back. Tony's voice dropped dangerously low. "It's because of that hero of yours isn't it? That's why you suddenly want nothing to do with me. It is, isn't it...ISN'T IT?"

Kurt swallowed and maintained eye contact with Tony. "Noah is more of a man than you could ever dream of being-"

Tony backed Kurt up against the locker and slammed his fist on the hard metal right beside Kurt's face. "Oh, I'm a better man alright. In fact..." He leaned into Kurt and whispered fervently into his ear "Why don't I show you how much better I am..."

There was a dangerous gleam in Tony's eye that made Kurt swallow hard, fear gripping his body. _I wish Noah was here,_ Kurt thought.

Puck looked around the cafeteria once more, growing impatient. He tapped his fingers on the lunch table and checked his watch one more time. "What's taking him so long?"

"Would you calm yourself already! You're making me nervous. Kurt's fine, he probably stopped off at the washroom on his way over here." Mercedes tried to reason.

Puck shook his head and looked around the room once more. "No, he's taking longer than he should. Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe he's talking to Tony. I kept seeing him everywhere today." Brittany suggested, twirling her spaghetti onto her fork.

Puck stopped for second and then turned to Brittany, all his attention focused on her and she twitched slightly. "What?"

"We saw Tony this morning in the parking lot when we first arrived. He gave us a look before heading into the school. If you said you've seen him everywhere that means he's probably watching Kurt and waiting for him to be alone - Brittany, when was the last time you saw Tony?"

Brittany scrunched her nose up again, her trademark thinking face. "Mm...maybe like... on my way to the cafeteria... I'm pretty sure he was like, all hovering in the hallway over there..." She pointed in the direction she was talking about and then gasped, "Is Kurt going to die?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Oh don't be ridiculous! Kurt's not going to die. I think we're just overreacting here. I'm telling you any second Kurt is going to come walking through that door, unscathed."

Puck stood up abruptly. "I'm gonna go check on him anyways." He waved at them over his shoulder as he walked out of the cafeteria.

Brittany turned to Mercedes and sighed dreamily, "It's soo romantic how much he cares about Kurt."

Mercedes sighed dramatically. "Don't I know it. Bitch is so in love with Kurt it's not even funny!"

Puck went in the direction Brittany had suggested figuring that was as good a place as any to start looking. He didn't have to walk very far. He rounded the corner and found Kurt plastered against the lockers, Tony looming over him. His blood boiled when he heard Tony grind out, "Why don't I show you how much better I am..." He quickly walked over and tapped a finger on Tony's shoulder. Tony grunted in annoyance at the interruption and turned around just in time to feel a fist connect with his face again. He yowelled and held his jaw in pain.

Puck immediately got between him and Kurt and spat venomously, "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from him!"

Tony narrowed his eyes at the jock. "Fortunately that's not your decision now is it?"

Kurt spoke up from behind Puck, "Tony please... just go. I told you it's over."

"Kurt, it's not over! It can't be over, I love you!" Tony spoke frantically

Puck sneered at Tony. "He wants you to leave him alone. Now you have three seconds to get out of my sight before I fucking crush your spine."

Tony glared but backed away slowly. He knew better than to challenge Kurt's precious white-knight, he wouldn't win. "This isn't over, Kurt." He took off down the hallway and just like that he was gone.

Puck turned around and cupped Kurt's face. "Baby, did he hurt you?"

Kurt swallowed and shook his head. "No, he - I'm fine. Noah, I'm scared..."

Puck pulled Kurt into his arms and wrapped him up in a protective hold. He kissed Kurt's hair then rested his cheek on his head. "Shh, I'm here, Princess. It's gonna be ok."

Kurt held on to Puck tightly and tears started to fall down his cheeks. "What if it's not though? What if he follows me home? What if it doesn't just stop here?"

Puck kissed Kurt tenderly and gently wiped away his tears. "I told you I was gonna keep you safe and I will."

"But what if -"

"No buts... I will. I'm not going anywhere. No matter what, I promise you, I will keep you safe - even if it means moving in to your place and sleeping there with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I Promise You (4/?)  
Author: briandoyle86  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Brief Kurt/OMC  
Beta: breea1  
Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.  
Disclaimer: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's Barbie dolls.  
Warnings: AU-ish, Abuse, Graphically Explicit Male on Male Sex, Violence, Romance, Swearing  
Word Count: 5221  
Spoilers: The entire 1st season just to be safe

A/N: Once again many thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and all the lovely people who have alerted and subscribed and favourited this story. SO just to let you all know that story starts to get more graphically sexual from here on out, hahaha it is mentioned in the warning above *points. This was my first attempt at writing a smut/sex scene, ahaha hopefully I pulled it off! Enjoy my lovies!

Kurt slowly opened his eyes, the sound of his cell phone's ring tone waking him up. He turned over in his bed and looked at the time on his alarm clock, "2:30... Why is someone calling me at 2:30 in the morning?" He reached over to his nightstand and picked up the offending object. He quickly glanced at the screen and paused for a second, not recognizing the number. What if it was Tony again? He'd taken to calling Kurt randomly ever since the incident in the hallway at school a few weeks ago. He would beg Kurt to take him back, telling him how much he loved him. He didn't really want to answer but he knew if he didn't and it was Tony, he'd just keep calling back until the fashionista finally answered._ This is ridiculous_,he thought to himself,_ I bet you anything it's just a wrong number, God I'm so paranoid._ He shook the creepy feeling away and answered the phone groggily. "Hello?"

He deliberately tried not to disguise the sleepiness in his voice, wanting the person on the other end to know they had just woken him up. He was greeted with silence as a response. All he could hear was heavy breathing. "Hello?" He tried again. This is just ridiculous and way to creepy for his liking.

Just as the soprano was about to give up and hang up the phone a voice finally responded; a voice that made his blood run cold - _fuck it was him_.

"Hey, Kurt. You look so beautiful right now. I just had to call and tell you that. You look just like an angel when you sleep."

Kurt's eyes widened in shock but before he could respond the line went dead. _Oh shit...shit shit shit! _He immediately leaped out of bed and cursed himself for not having curtains up on his window. Fuck, he was thoroughly freaked out now. He wasn't going to be able to get any sleep. Not now - not when he knew that Tony was somewhere around the house. _Watching. Him. Sleep_. He prayed he wasn't inside the house. Oh fuck, he thought to himself.

He grabbed his phone and punched in a familiar number.

Puck rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn as he stretched. He rolled over onto his back and grabbed for his phone blindly and yawned again as he answered. "'Lo?"

"Noah?"

Puck half opened his eyes at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Baby? Is everything ok?"

"Noah... please... can-can you come over? I need you." Kurt sounded terrified. Puck's eyes opened fully and he sat up, completely awake now.

"Baby, what happened?" He flung the covers off of himself and got out of bed.

"Tony called. It – it was pretty creepy." Kurt paused and Puck grabbed for the first pair of clean boxers he could find and yanked them on. Sleeping in the nude in Kurt's bed while his Dad was home just didn't seem like a good idea to Puck. "Please come over, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be there in 5 minutes, Princess."

He hung up the phone and hastily threw on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt he had lying around and then shoved a changed of clothes into his back pack. He scribbled a note on a piece of paper telling his Mom he had gone to Kurt's and would call her in the morning and left it on the kitchen table. He then literally sprinted out to his truck and threw open the door before catapulting himself into the driver's seat, throwing his bag onto the passenger side. He started up the engine, pulled out of the driveway and hit the floor, speeding down the streets of Lima to Kurt's house.

Literally 5 minutes later the jock was standing on Kurt's front porch, knocking gently on the front door. He swallowed hard when Burt opened the door. "Noah... what brings you to my house at 2:30 in the goddamn morning?"

"Hello, Sir. I'm sorry to come so late but Kurt-"

"I called Noah over, Dad" Kurt said, appearing beside his father.

Burt looked down at his son and cocked an eyebrow. "Why? You couldn't have waited till morning?"

Kurt shook his head. "Tony called... I... I didn't want to be alone."

Burt nodded in understanding, he knew it had to have been semi-serious or else Kurt wouldn't have called Noah. He only called the mohawked boy over this late at night when he was really upset or freaked out. He had hoped Tony had stopped bothering Kurt but that obviously hadn't happened. He opened the door wider and stood to the side, allowing Puck to enter the house. He took the opportunity to look around outside for a few seconds before closing the door behind him. Puck pulled Kurt into a hug, whispering into his ear, "It's ok baby. I'm here."

"So that Tony boy... he's, uh… he's still bothering you, huh?" Kurt nodded but didn't offer any other information. Burt shook his head. "Well, it's late so you better get back to bed. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

"OK, Dad. Goodnight, see you in the morning."

Puck nodded his head at Burt. "Goodnight, Sir."

Burt nodded at the two boys before heading back up the stairs to his own room. Kurt tugged on Puck's hand and led him down the stairs. Once they were in his room, Kurt threw himself into Puck's arms. The larger boy held Kurt close, hugging him tightly, rubbing small soothing circles on his back. They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other. Kurt basked in the feeling of protection his boyfriend's strong arms provided.

"Princess, what happened? What did Tony say?"

Kurt sighed and nuzzled his head closer to Puck's chest, holding him tighter. "He told me he had to tell me how beautiful I looked right now. That I looked just like an angel while I was sleeping."

"Fuck. Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know, and quite frankly I don't really want to. All I know is he's starting to scare me. He's not letting up, Noah. He's not going away and he's _not _getting it that we're broken up. He's starting to become more persistent. What if he's inside the house?"

Puck kissed Kurt tenderly then pulled away slightly so he could look into Kurt's eyes. He cupped both of Kurt's cheeks with his hands, framing his face. "I'm here with you - you're safe. You just say the word and I'll do anything - go anywhere. Whatever you need. You want me to hunt him down and rip him apart? Send him to the hospital needing life support?"

"Just hold me. Hold me and never let go."

Puck pulled Kurt close hugging him tightly again. "Anything, Princess. Anything for you"

He carefully laid Kurt down on the bed before taking off his shirt and jeans and climbing in beside the brunette. He gathered the younger boy into his arms and sighed in content as Kurt snuggled close to his body, resting his head on his powerful chest. He kissed Kurt's temple and whispered into his ear, "You're safe now Princess. I won't let him hurt you."

Kurt fell asleep in Puck's arms after a few minutes, feeling safe and loved. Puck smiled as he gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms. _He really does look like an angel,_ he thought to himself. God he really was the luckiest bastard alive right now. He fell asleep soon after, a smile still on his face, his arms unconsciously tightening around the soprano.

Tony put his phone back in his pocket and stood up from his spot on the ground beside Kurt's bedroom window. He trudged back to his car parked opposite of Kurt's house.

Puck woke up the next morning with a big grin on his face. It was Saturday morning, which meant he could lay here as long as he wanted with Kurt. God, he loved waking up in the morning with Kurt in his arms. The brunette snuggled closer against his body, burying his head in his chest. Puck squeezed Kurt a little tighter and breathed in his scent. He closed his eyes and willed this moment to never end. It was moments like these that confirmed for him that he had everything he'd ever want. If he died tomorrow he'd die a very happy man. He leaned his head down and gently kissed the top of Kurt's head.

He thought about the previous night and felt anger and an overwhelming feeling to protect Kurt fill his body. He realized that he really would do anything to keep his angel safe. Anything. He knew that all Kurt had to do was ask and flash those pretty, blue-green, eyes at him and he would literally jump through hoops. He'd kill Tony if that's what Kurt wanted. He was pretty sure Burt would be more than willing to help with that as well.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open just at that moment. He let out a little yawn before moving his head to gaze up into Puck's eyes. The football player grinned and gave Kurt's lips a chaste kiss. "Good morning, Beautiful"

"Good morning, Noah" Kurt hugged his boyfriend a little tighter, snuggling further into his arms.

"How did you sleep, Princess?"

"Better once you got here. I love falling asleep in your arms - all warm and protected. My hero."

Puck cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand, caressing the soft skin. His chest filled with pride, he'd never really been a "hero" before. "Your hero is always going to be here for you, baby." They looked into each other's eyes. Puck swallowed and his gaze shifted to Kurt's lips, following the male diva's tongue with his eyes as it darted out and slid across his bottom lip. Puck leaned forward and captured the soprano's lips with his own, kissing him passionately. He kept one hand firmly in place on Kurt's cheek, the other snaking behind Kurt's body, running hungrily down his back and cupping his ass – giving it a firm squeeze. Kurt moaned into Puck's mouth, and the jock took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue along Kurt's plump bottom lip before tangling with his tongue, duelling for dominance over Kurt's mouth. He did a sweep with his tongue exploring every inch and ran his other hand down Kurt's back joining the other on Kurt's ass and squeezed generously. He felt all the blood rush to his cock. "Fuck, baby. I'm so fucking hard for you."

Kurt pulled away panting for air and let out a gasp when he felt Puck's arousal press against his thigh. He gasped again when Puck's lips attached themselves to his neck and began licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh. "Oh Noah…." He clutched onto Puck's biceps feeling the muscles move and flex under his grip.

Puck kissed back up to Kurt's mouth, leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses. He nipped at Kurt's bottom lip with a practiced set of teeth and kissed him heatedly. He pulled away after a couple of minutes, panting for air. He gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes and immediately knew what he wanted to say. He brought his hand back up to his lover's face, rubbing his thumb gently across his cheekbone. "I love you, Kurt."

_He loves me, he loves me, he loves me, _Kurt thought to himself as his eyes began to glisten with unshed tears. "Oh Noah, I love you too." Puck smiled widely before giving Kurt a searing kiss. Kurt broke away and rolled them over so he was lying on top of Puck. He ran his hands over the jock's hard muscular body as he kissed his way down. He began kissing along Puck's neck, leaving a trail as he moved further down his body. Reaching his chest he kissed and licked at the hard muscles, worshipping every inch. Moving lower still he began to lightly run his tongue along Puck's hard abdominal muscles, outlining his sexy six pack with his tongue before dipping his tongue into his navel, playfully tongue fucking it.

Puck gripped the sheets afraid that if he didn't he'd grab Kurt's head and furiously fuck his face instead. As much as he wanted it - and boy did he want it bad - he didn't want to rush Kurt either. He really did love the soprano, and he respected his boundaries, the last thing he wanted to do was force Kurt to do something he wasn't ready for. He looked down just in time to see Kurt come face to face with his crotch. He let out a groan when the fashionista hooked his small fingers into the waistband of his boxers and removed the article of clothing completely. Kurt's eyes widened as he looked at Puck's cock for the first time. He licked his lips hungrily and looked up at the jock, lust clouding his eyes. "Oh. My. God. You're _huge!"_

Puck groaned, the words 'you're huge' falling from Kurt's lips making him impossibly harder. He really didn't want Kurt to feel rushed or feel like he had to do anything special to keep Puck around. Okay, so he really wanted a blow job, but he wanted Kurt more. He wanted Kurt to want it because he genuinely had the desire to go the next level not because he thought it was what Puck wanted him to do. Fuck, he couldn't believe he was actually going to turn down a blowjob - _stupid being in love._

"Baby," Puck swallowed and willed himself not to think about the amazing things Kurt's hand was doing to his cock. Kurt held his gaze and slowly licked his lips again and Puck tried not to think about what those lips would feel like on his thick shaft. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm more than okay with just holding you and kis-"

"Puck." Kurt's voice was sweet - too sweet, the jock thought.

"Ye-yeah, Princess?" he queried hesitantly

"Shut the fuck up."

"But I-"

"I want this. I want your cock. I want your cock so bad. It's so _big, so THICK, so fucking hot. _Trust me, I don't feel pressured, I want this._"_

Kurt licked his lips one more time, practically drooling, as he stared longingly at Puck's thick member, throbbing in his hand with need. It gave an enthusiastic twitch as Kurt slowly began to lower his head and the soprano smirked. He gazed up at Puck, mere inches away from his dick, his hot breath cascading across Puck's flesh. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to go down on you now."

Puck let out an obscene throaty moan when Kurt slowly took his hard length into his mouth. He slowly pulled back, increasing the suction as he pulled up and let Puck's cock fall from his mouth with a lewd pop.

"Oh fuck... baby, keep going"

Kurt grinned, encouraged, and immediately sucked Puck's cock back down his throat. Puck's eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of Kurt's throat. His eyes closed and he gently rested his hand on the back of Kurt's head, tangling his fingers in Kurt's soft hair. He let out a low guttural moan when he felt Kurt's tongue do an amazing swirl thing on the head of his cock as he bobbed up and down. He took him balls deep down his throat with every down stroke and with every up stroke he'd go slow, sucking hard. Puck could _not_ believe this was seriously Kurt's first time giving head.

Kurt suddenly plummeted down on his cock, deep throating him in one swift motion. The male diva began sucking him like his life depended on it and sped up. He added a hand to the mix as he continued to suck on his thick shaft.

Puck felt his balls tighten as his orgasm started to build in his stomach and he warned Kurt, "Baby... fuck... feels soo good...fuck, I'm so close"

Kurt smiled around his cock and kept going. He started to suck it like he was trying to suck an ice cube up a straw. Puck's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he felt his balls tighten up close to his body "Oh shit... Kurt... I'm... oh shit, oh shit-"

He let out a growl as he exploded into Kurt's mouth. His cock started to pulse as he came long and hard, spilling thick, hot, creamy jets of cum into the smaller boy's mouth. He watched in fascination as Kurt swallowed every last drop, and fuck, if he hadn't just shot a load the size of a small country he was sure that that sight would have made him cum again. Kurt let his spent cock slip from his lips with a pop and he licked his lips looking as if he was savouring the taste.

"Mmm, delicious!"

"I...I...fuck...just...shit..." Puck couldn't speak, his brain still clouded over with lust as he panted for air.

"So did I – did I do a good job? Was I OK?" Kurt blushed, biting his lip shyly.

Puck pulled Kurt in for a searing kiss, tasting himself in the other boy's mouth. When he pulled away he was still panting but the haze slowly started to lift. "Princess, you were incredible. That was just... amazing. Best blow job I've ever had, hands down."

"Really?"

"Fuck, yes."

Kurt snuggled close to Puck, resting his head on his chest and gave a little sigh of content when he felt Puck's strong arms wrap around his body. "I love you, Noah."

Puck kissed the side of Kurt's head and whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Princess."

Just as they were about to doze off again Burt's voice echoed down the stairs.

"Kurt, Noah! Food's up!"

Puck's stomach growled making Kurt giggle.

After throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt - Burt didn't need to know he was going commando - he followed Kurt up the stairs to the kitchen, seriously enjoying the view of Kurt's ass as it swished from side to side. He had to smirk to himself when he felt his cock twitch happily. Damn, did Kurt ever have an effect on him - he was seriously perma-hard for the young fashionista. With his toned, slender body and milky white skin, he had an ass that just wouldn't quit, all tight and muscular and perky. He felt himself harden and snake down his pant leg, giving a mighty jump of excitement. W_ell shit_, he thought.

Once they reached the kitchen they found, Burt,sitting at the kitchen table sipping his cup of coffee as he read the morning paper. He looked up and pointed towards the counter "Food's over there." Kurt nodded and smiled in thanks at his father before going over to the cupboard and grabbing two plates. Puck gave a nod to Burt. "Good morning Sir. How did you sleep?"

Burt gave a nod back, half smiling. "Very well thanks, and how many times do I need to tell you to call me Burt?"

"Always one more time, Sir."

Burt chuckled and shook his head, taking another sip of coffee. Puck looked over to Kurt and saw him divvying out portions of food onto the two plates. He couldn't help but notice how his own plate was forming a small mountain and Kurt's was just a normal sized portion. He walked over to the soprano and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "You're so good to me. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you."

Kurt smiled and bit his bottom lip leaning against Puck's solid chest. He giggled at the feeling of Puck's stubble against his neck. "Yeah I am pretty amazing, aren't I? Now sit! I'll bring you your plate as soon as it's warmed up." Puck kissed the side of Kurt's head before pushing away and walking over to the kitchen table.

Burt watched the two interact with a fond smile. He could see just how in love his son was. He decided it was time to have a little conversation with Puck, man to man. Kurt walked over to the table with the two plates of food, placing one in front of Puck before sitting down with his own. The male diva smiled at his boyfriend. "Bon appetite."

Throughout the meal both boys snuck glances at each other, sending each other little smiles of love when they thought Burt wasn't watching. Puck choked on his food when he felt Kurt's foot press against his crotch and he broke out into a violent coughing fit.

"Noah, you okay?" Burt asked, slapping Puck's back.

After a few moments Puck finally stopped coughing and couldn't help but buck his hips against Kurt's foot. Kurt smiled as he ate happily, his dad blissfully unaware of what was really going on. Puck cleared his throat; his thick cock was now at full mast, threatening to break the zipper of his jeans.

"I'm good, Mr. Hummel. Thanks. Just... swallowed some food down the wrong tube." He took a swig of his coffee, shooting a warning look at Kurt.

Burt didn't buy it for a second but took the opportunity to change the subject, not sure if he wanted to know what was actually going on. "Kurt. I don't want to upset you, but what happened last night? I thought this Tony guy had stopped bothering you."

Kurt swallowed his food becoming a little uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading. He looked up at Puck and saw him give a reassuring smile and a nod, telling him it was okay. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His Dad had the right to know.

"If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No, it's okay, Dad. I'm sorry." Kurt interrupted. Talking about Tony made him all kinds of freaked out, he just wanted to get it over with. "Tony... he... he called me last night. It wasn't just the standard call though. It's getting worse. He's called several times over the past couple of weeks. I thought it was going to stop but it hasn't. I'm really afraid it's only going to get worse."

"He's called you before? It didn't end with him confronting you at school?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. He's called over 30 times so far, over the past couple weeks. They're starting to become more frequent. Last night, he called around 2:30. He..." Kurt closed his eyes and recounted all the details about the night before to his father, everything from the silence and heavy breathing to the creepy abrupt end to the conversation.

Burt shook his head, several emotions washing over him all at once. His gaze shifted from his son to Noah and then back, he understood why he wanted the mohawk over last night. Try as he might he couldn't deny how good Noah was to his son. He was glad Kurt had the boy to look out for him when Burt wasn't around.

"Kurt. This is getting serious. If it escalates any further you need to report it to the police you got that?"

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Dad, I will"

"Good. Also, I don't want you traveling alone anymore."

"Dad-"

"Kurt, I'm serious. This guy sounds like he's got a few screws loose and if he's stalking around the house now watching you everywhere...well, I don't want you going anywhere alone anymore."

Puck piped in at that moment. "I'll watch over him, Sir. Keep him safe."

Burt nodded. "Thanks son. That clear, Kurt?"

"Yes Dad."

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I don't want you to think I'm being overbearing or something. I just... I don't want to lose you. You're all I've got left. Your safety means more to me than anything."

"I know, Dad. I understand it's okay. I love you."

Well that went over a lot better than he thought it would. "I love you too, son. What have you two got planned for the day?"

Puck shrugged and looked at Kurt. "Nothing really, maybe go for a drive or to the mall?"

Burt smiled. "Alright, well go on and get ready then. Make sure your cell is fully charged and on."

Kurt had to laugh and shook his head. "Don't worry Dad, I'll make sure." He stood up from the table and headed towards his room. Just as Puck made to follow Kurt he felt Burt's arm land on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at him and then sat back down, understanding Burt's silent request. Burt nodded his head at his son again. "You go on, Kurt. I'm just gonna have a little chat with Noah here about football and fishing and, you know, guy stuff. Very boring."

Kurt hesitated and Burt raised his hand in the air, the other on his heart. "I swear. A completely harmless chat. Just figured I'd get to know your boyfriend while you were getting ready. No need for him to sit around bored while you fuss with your hair and face."

Kurt laughed at that and shook his head, still a little wary but choosing to let it go. As he padded down the stairs and out of sight, Burt turned his attention on the boy sitting in front of him. He gave him a smile and waited for the sound of water running and the shower starting before starting the conversation.

"Noah... I'm not blind, or stupid, and I know my son. I can see the way he looks at you and he loves you a lot. He never stops talking about you, always 'Noah did this..." and 'Today, Noah and I...' My point is that he's crazy about you. So I thought it was time you and I had a little chat, man to man."

Puck swallowed and nodded. Burt still scared the shit out of him and right now he was terrified that Burt had heard them this morning when Kurt decided to be spontaneous and go down on him. He really didn't feel like getting his balls chopped off today, he really didn't. "Yes Sir."

Burt smiled reassuringly and began. He asked everything from what Puck's intentions were right down to his grade point average and what he was doing for work. Noah answered everything honestly, laying it all out on the table for Burt to see. They sat there talking for a good twenty minutes and as the conversation began to come to a close Burt let out a sigh and said, "Ok just two more things and you can go, I promise."

Puck simply nodded and waited for the next question, preparing himself mentally. Burt looked around making sure Kurt wasn't in sight before continuing on, "Do you love my Son?"

Puck gave a huge smile and nodded emphatically. "Yes Sir, with all my heart. Kurt is my heart and soul. He means more to me than life itself. I'll do anything in my power to keep Kurt safe. If anything were to happen to him... well, lets just say we'd be both be doing time in jail together."

Burt nodded more than happy with that response. He wasn't really sure how to go about saying his next thought so he just went with whatever came to mind first. "Good, I'm glad. Now that being said, like I mentioned earlier, I'm not stupid. I was in love once too. It was wild and crazy and amazing and the best thing I'd ever felt in my entire life. I know you and Kurt are going to express your... love... for each other and..." He trailed off, not sure how to proceed. God this was awkward. Puck fought to hide his shock. He couldn't believe Kurt's father, the overprotective dad with a shot gun lying under his bed, was actually telling him it was okay to have sex with his son. There had to be a catch.

Burt shook away his awkwardness and powered on, just wanting to get it over with. "So, yeah, you guys are in love and I just wanted to say that... well... I approve of you, Noah. You're good for my boy. You make him happy and I can see how happy he makes you. Just... if you two want to have... that is if you're going to express...oh for the love of God. If you're going to have sex just do it! Just remember, no glove no love, alright? And make it special for him, okay? Like candles and rose petals... he likes that romance crap."

Puck refused to admit that he blushed, he was simply caught off guard in a very manly way, he absolutely did _not _blush. He nodded. "Yes Sir. I will, I mean... that is to say...I'll like... be special...to him..."

"Good. Nice chat my boy. You're free to go now!"

"Thanks Sir. I'll see you later." He held his hand out and shook Burt's before disappearing down the stairs.

He couldn't believe Mr. Hummel just told him how to take Kurt's virginity.

He descended down the stairs into Kurt's bedroom with a silly smile on his face. Kurt loved him, Burt approved of him and their relationship. Life couldn't be better. He found the soprano standing in front of his full length mirror, fiddling with his outfit. He smiled wider and walked over, hugging him from behind and burying his nose in Kurt's neck, breathing in his scent of raspberries and vanilla. God, he loved Kurt so much. Everything about him drove him crazy. "God I love you."

Kurt smiled and rested his hands on Puck's arms. "I love you too." He turned around in Puck's embrace, facing him. "You're so amazing. Thanks for talking to my Dad. Good talk?"

Puck smirked. "_**Very**_ good talk. He pretty much told me how to take your virginity."

Kurt's mouth opened in shock, his eyes bulging. "He didn't."

Puck's smirk grew wider. "Dead serious."

"Oh my God, I just... oh wow."

Puck chuckled and tipped Kurt's face up, kissing him gently. "I love you, Princess. So much."

Kurt smiled lovingly and hugged Puck tightly. "I love you too."

A pair of eyes looked on from outside Kurt's window, watching as Puck drew Kurt close and kissed him passionately. The eyes darkened with anger and jealousy.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I Promise You (5/?)  
Author: briandoyle86  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Brief Kurt/OMC  
Beta: breea1  
Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.  
Disclaimer: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's Barbie dolls.  
Warnings: AU-ish, Abuse, Graphically Explicit Male on Male Sex, Violence, Romance, Swearing  
Word Count: 5932  
Spoilers: The entire 1st season just to be safe

A/N: Once again many thanks go out to all of the lovely people who have reviewed and favourited and alerted me and my story, it totally means a lot to me to know that so many of you are enjoying this little story of mine. I'll get around to replying to everyone's reviews, I promise. Please note, there is only one chapter left to post until you are all caught up with the folks over at LiveJournal so the updates won't be as frequent because I don't have chapter 7 written yet, lol. But yes, please enjoy my lovelies!

Tony watched the rusty red pick-up truck turn into the mall. Making sure to keep a few cars between them he followed the truck into the mall's parking lot and parked a couple of rows behind the red vehicle. He looked on as Puck - Kurt's 'hero' - got out and walked around to the passenger side, opening the door. He had to choke back his own vomit when Puck lifted Kurt out of the car and twirled him around in the air before setting him down on the ground. The display of affection made him sick to his stomach! He shook his head, looking on with disgust when Puck threw his head back and laughed after Kurt smacked his arm lightly. Fucking hero probably made a lewd comment or something he thought to himself bitterly. The love that radiated off of Kurt as he gazed at his mohawked white knight filled Tony with a deep sadness. Kurt had given him that look once before he blew it. Now he was reduced to _this_ – watching from a distance as the love of his life loved someone else. He felt a few tears stray from his eyes and fall down his cheek. That would change soon though he thought to himself, a dark look crossed his features when he saw Puck lean in and claim Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss. "Just wait."

He turned off the engine and grabbed the handle of the door. He was momentarily frozen in place when he saw Puck grab Kurt's hand and lace their fingers together. He angrily swiped at his face when a few more tears trailed down his cheeks. An overwhelming sense of loneliness and grief spread throughout his entire body as he watched Puck lift their entwined hands and kiss the back of Kurt's hand gently and lovingly. The smile that crossed Kurt's face nearly split his face in two, and it made Tony's stomach churn watching Puck be the cause of it and not him. He got out of the car, and after making sure to lock it he followed the couple into the mall holding a small video camera.

"Did you get hold of Mercy and Britt?" Puck asked as he turned into the mall parking lot.

Kurt turned away from the window with a smile and looked over at Puck, "Yes I did. They said to meet them at the food court."

Puck nodded in response as he pulled into a parking spot. He was so glad the girls were still meeting up with them today. His and Kurt's four month anniversary was coming up in a few days and he only had one more thing left to take care of for the very romantic night he had planned – order a shit load of red roses. He needed the girls to keep Kurt occupied while he ran off to the flower shop to place his order. Another part of the plan also involved making sure he and Kurt had the house to themselves for the night. God, **that**had beenan awkward conversation.

_Puck ran a hand over his Mohawk. "Hey Burt...I..um...well...you see...I, uh, I kinda have this...like... romantic night and shit planned for Kurt and... I was just... uhh..." He looked at Burt as he trailed off._

_Burt blinked for a few seconds, a blush starting to colour his cheeks. "Ohhh...yes, of course. That's, uhh, that's very...yeah... I'll... um... go out to a bar with some buddies that night."_

Puck laughed silently at the memory. He turned off his truck and after climbing out he walked over to Kurt's side and opened his door for him.

Kurt smiled. "Well thank you, good sir."

"You're welcome, beautiful." Puck grinned as he reached in and grabbed onto Kurt's waist. He pulled him out of the truck and lifted him into the air, twirling him around, before setting the soprano back down on the ground. "God, I'm so hard for you." Puck said and then grabbed Kurt's hand and placed it on his crotch.

Kurt gasped and smacked his arm lightly, letting out a giggle. "Noah!"

Puck laughed, "What? It's true! You're so fucking sexy. I just can't control myself when I'm around you. It's like I'm perma-hard."

"Noah! We're in the parking lot..." Kurt trailed off when the jock braced his arms on the truck on either side of Kurt's head.

"We are?" Puck said in a husky deep bass that he knew made Kurt's knees buckle and then pressed against the brunette, making sure he felt his arousal. Puck leaned forward and kissed him heatedly. Pressing Kurt against the truck he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Kurt's hot mouth, their tongue's tangling. He slowly pulled away after a couple of minutes and gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and bit his lip, returning the gaze. "I love you too."

Puck pushed away from truck and grabbed Kurt's hand. He laced their fingers together as they walked towards the mall. "You know what my favourite part of shopping is?" Puck asked as he brought Kurt's hand up to his lips, kissing it gently.

The smile that spread across Kurt's face could light up an entire town and it made Puck swell with pride knowing he was the cause of it. "Let me guess? Eating...no wait, I know! Driving home after we're done?" Kurt teased.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Seriously though, my favourite part is getting to check your ass out when you prance around in front of me trying on those tight ass jeans you love or those sexy hot short swimsuits. Speaking of which... I think you need to buy more bathing suits, babe." Puck leered, raking his eyes over Kurt's body and stopping at his ass as he licked his lips appreciatively.

Neither boy was aware of the lone figure that was watching and filming their every move and following them.

Kurt erupted in laughter as they entered the cool, air-conditioned building. "You're such a perv!"

Puck let out a deep, full bodied laugh and draped a muscular arm across Kurt's shoulders holding him close as they walked through the mall to the food court where Mercedes and Brittany were sitting at a table waiting.

Brittany let out a squeal and jumped up from the table. "Yay, you're here! We can totally start distrac -"

Mercedes' eyes bugged out of her head when she realized Brittany was about to reveal Puck's surprise. She immediately stood up beside the blonde and interrupted her before she could go any further with the sentence. "Distracting you from the fact that half of the people in this mall are wearing crocs." She nodded in agreement when Kurt grimaced, making a face of her own. "It gets worse... they're wearing socks with crocs..."

Kurt gasped in horror. "No!"

Mercedes had to bite her check to keep the smile off her face that was tugging at the corners of her mouth; bitch just took the bait, hook line and sinker and totally believed her cover up. Thank God, she thought to herself. Puck was _so_ lucky she was quick on her feet. She felt like she should tell him that the next surprise he has planned for Kurt, he needs to provide her with a gag and some duct tape to keep Brittany from spilling the beans. She mentally shook her head and smiled at Kurt. "I'm afraid so, honey. I wasn't too happy about it either. Oh well, not everyone can be as fabulous as us. Now, lets go buy us some clothes!"

Relief washed over Puck when Kurt bought the lie and didn't press the issue. He had to keep himself from wiping his forehead and muttering "Phew!" after Mercedes fed him the lie. He smiled in thanks at the diva and with his arm still around his favourite soprano walked towards their first store of the day. He saw Mercedes fall in step beside Brittany, no doubt to remind her of the importance of keeping his plans hidden from Kurt. He smiled to himself as he thought about the night he had planned. Kurt was gonna love it, he just knew it. Kurt was turning him into a big romantic, pussy, and he had to admit he totally loved it. Especially since Kurt would give him this wide, beaming smile that made Puck's heart beat just a little bit faster every time he did something romantic for him. He loved that smile.

They had now been in the mall for three hours and were in their sixth store. Puck was currently sitting in a chair, waiting for Kurt to come out of the dressing room, with a bunch of bags crowded around his feet. Mercedes and Brittany were looking through some clothes trying to find a pair of jeans Kurt liked but wanted in a smaller size. A couple appeared beside him and an amused smirk crossed his face when he saw all the bags the guy was holding. The guy nodded at his girlfriend and then sat down in a chair beside him as she walked into the change rooms. The guy looked over at him and pointed with his chin at the bags around Puck's feet.

"You too, huh?" The guy said with a smile, waving a hand at his own small collection of bags at his feet.

Puck chuckled. "Oh yeah, my boy _loves_ shopping. Not really my thing, but eh, it makes him happy, so whatevs. Besides, getting to watch him try on all those sexy tight clothes and hot short swimsuits make it totally worth it."

The guy laughed and nodded. "Oh you know it, bro! Especially the swimsuits!"

Kurt walked out at that moment and Puck's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Kurt was wearing the shortest, tightest, shorts that Puck had ever seen and that hugged his ass just right. His eyes slowly travelled up Kurt's long, slender, muscular legs. He took in the vast amounts of smooth, milky white skin before letting his gaze land on Kurt's perky, round ass that was just begging to get fucked in those shorts. He licked his lips and swallowed, his mouth going dry. Feeling his pants suddenly get much tighter in the crotch area, he shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. The guy sitting beside him let out a low whistle of appreciation "Wow. Totally worth it."

Kurt bit his lip and looked at Puck, twirling around a little to give him a full view. "What do you think? Do you like them?"

It was all Puck could do to keep himself from drooling. He nodded and said the first words his brain – or what was left of his brain at least – provided him with "Uh huh."

Kurt giggled. "So I should get them then? Or should I go with the shorter pair?"

Puck's eyes bugged and his cock went rock hard and snaked down his pant leg. He was pretty sure if he was standing up he would totally break his zipper. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times. "Both. Definitely both."

Kurt smiled and headed back to the change room to change. Mercedes and Brittany suddenly appeared beside him, Brittany was holding the pair of jeans Kurt had asked for. "Is Kurt getting those shorts I told him to try on for you? I told him they were 'fuck me' shorts and that they'd totally make you cum in your pants."

You have no idea just how close that statement was to coming true, Puck thought to himself. He looked at Mercedes and she gave him a knowing look. "You almost did, didn't you?"

He nodded again. "Uh-huh... daaaaayyyum, did you see him? Fucking hell. Function is disbraining right now." He blinked. "I mean, brain is disfunctioning right now."

Mercedes laughed. "I can tell. I just knew my boy would look smoking in those short-shorts."

They exited the store with Kurt's new purchases, Kurt smiled and batted his eye lashes at Puck as he held the bag out to him. Puck just grinned and rolled his eyes as he took yet another bag in his hand and walked with the three out of the store. He nodded at Mercedes and held the bags out to her. "Hey Mercy, would you mind holding these for me, I need to go take care of a little problem that's popped up."

Kurt smacked Puck's arm and Mercedes gave him a look before rolling her eyes and taking the bags from him. "You're so gross. Go on then, meet us at Victoria's Secret. I need get some new bra's."

Brittany gave him a worried look. "Problem? Is every thing okay? What problem popped up?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "He's talking about his crotch."

Brittany's eyes widened with excitement and she shouted with glee. "Oh! Kurt's shorts totally made you cum in your pants!"

A bunch of people that were passing by stopped and looked at the group, every single one pausing to check out Puck's crotch and then lingering when they saw the outline of Puck's massive erection. Puck smirked at them and then turned back to Brittany. "Almost, yeah," He turned to Kurt and kissed him gently. "I'll meet you guys in a few minutes."

Kurt nodded and smiled at him before heading off in the direction of Victoria's Secret. Puck made sure they were a far enough distance away before turning and heading in the direction of the flower shop, which was in the opposite direction of the bathrooms.

Tony watched as Puck walked in the opposite direction of Kurt. A smile spread across his face as he headed in the direction Kurt went.

Puck walked into the flower shop and groaned in frustration when he saw the giant line in front of the cash register. This was going to take forever, he thought to himself. He texted Mercedes to let her know he'd be longer than anticipated and to keep Kurt busy. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket and got in line.

Kurt looked at himself in the mirror, turning around slowly so he could see how his backside looked. He was wearing a red silk tank top, paired with red lacy boy-short panties, accompanied with red stockings and garters. He then turned and walked out into the store so he could show the two girls what he looked like. The two girls squealed with delight when they saw Kurt walk out of the dressing room.

"You look amazing!" They said in unison.

"Thanks" Kurt said, blushing "I still don't see why you think I need to buy something sexy for Noah though, it's not like we've had sex yet."

Brittany scrunched her nose. "But you know he wants to. He totally came in his pants when he saw you in those, 'fuck me' shorts. This outfit is totally going to make him want to cum in _you._"

"I guess."

Mercedes felt her phone go off and took it out. Seeing she had a text message from Puck she checked it.

Hey Mercy, the line is really fucking long. Keep Kurt busy, I'm gonna be longer than I thought.

She sighed and put her phone away. It was actually kind of perfect that Puck was going to be a little longer. Now she had more time to work out her own surprise she was trying to set up for Puck - a sexy lingerie clad Kurt. Now all she needed to do was convince Kurt to buy the goddamn sexy lingerie. She looked at Kurt as she stood up. "You guess? That boy was so hard! Trust me, baby, he's never gonna wanna let you leave the bed when he sees you in this."

Kurt smiled faintly. "Really, you think so? I don't even know when I'd wear it. Like I said, we haven't had sex yet, so it's not like I have a reason to own this."

"Well. Are you ready to have sex with him?" She questioned.

"Yes, definitely."

"Okay, well trust us, buy this and then wear it for him and you'll be having sex faster than you can say, red lace panties. Hey, isn't your anniversary coming up in a couple days?"

Kurt nodded as he checked his ass out in the mirror again. "Yeah, it's on Friday, why?"

"That's perfect! Wear it for him then. What better day to give him your virginity then on your anniversary!"

Kurt smiled at that and nodded in agreement. "You know, you're absolutely right! Okay, I'll buy it."

He walked back into the changing room to change back into his regular clothes. Just as he was tying up his shoes he heard his phone go off. He plucked it out of his bag and opened it, not bothering to check the caller ID assuming it was Puck.

"Hey, Noah, where are you?" Kurt frowned at the phone when he got no response back. "Noah? Are you there?"

"Noah's not here, baby, but I am. God, you look so hot today. That sexy little outfit you just had on was totally-"

Kurt interrupted Tony, anger lacing his voice "have you been following me?"

"Can't help it. I love you Kurt, I wanna be with you so bad. If only you'd see-"

"Enough. Tony this is getting ridiculous. We broke up. I'm with Noah now. I'm in love with Noah. Please respect that, and leave me alone."

Kurt hung up the phone and shoved it back in his bag. He slung his bag over his shoulder, grabbed the lingerie outfit and walked back into the store. Mercedes and Brittany saw the angry expression etched across Kurt's features as he walked up to them. "What's wrong?" they asked at the same time.

Kurt shook his head, "Where's Noah? We need to get out of here."

Just then a man walked into the store and Kurt's face paled. Mercedes turned to see what Kurt was looking at and felt anger rise inside her. Both girls stood firm beside Kurt, glaring at the man as he came to a stop in front of them. Kurt was terrified, he had secretly hoped that Tony was going to listen to him when he told him to leave him alone on the phone. Clearly that didn't work, he thought to himself. Refusing to let the other man know how scared he was he narrowed his eyes and took a step forward, "What are you doing here? You have some nerve showing up uninvited."

A few of the people in the store looked over in their direction, stopping what they were doing. Tony glanced around and then smiled. "I just wanted to talk to you. Now that the Hero isn't here to stop me, I thought we could-"

Kurt interrupted him again, his voice hard. "Well you thought wrong, because we have nothing to talk about. It's over. It's been over for a long time. I already told you, I love Noah. I don't love you Tony. I want nothing to do with you."

Tony felt desperation begin to spread through his body. He loved Kurt, the boy had to love him back. Not being with Kurt was not an option.

"You don't mean that!"

"Tony..." The brunette trailed off, not sure what else he could possibly say to make it clear that he didn't want Tony back. Brittany reached out and took Kurt's hand, giving it a squeeze to show her support as she shot a glare over at Tony. Kurt spoke again, "I think its best you leave... before Noah comes back."

Tony looked around at all the people that were now openly staring at them. Fuck, it wasn't suppose to go this way, he thought to himself angrily. He looked at Kurt dejectedly. "Fine, I'm going. Kurt, I love you. I just need you to know that. You need to give me another chance and I'm not gonna go away until you give me one."

Leaving it at that he turned around and left the store. At least I have a video of him now, he thought. The video will help him get through the nights where he misses Kurt the most. Smirking to himself he decided to head home. He'd deal with Kurt later.

"Brittany, you stay here with Kurt, I'm gonna go call Noah and see where he is." Mercedes said, watching Tony's retreating form.

Brittany nodded and hugged Kurt close to her. "Its okay, Kurty, I'm still here with you. If it makes you feel any better you looked really sexy in your outfit. You really should buy it for Noah."

Kurt smiled faintly. "Thanks Brittany. I'm gonna buy it, don't worry... but I just... when is Tony gonna leave me alone? What's it gonna take for him to go away?"

Brittany squeezed him before pulling away slightly to look in his eyes. "I don't know, Kurty, but we're all here to help you. We'll squash that nasty Tony just like your Dad squashed that big awful spider that one time! Seriously though, you looked soo sexalicious in this outfit. Puck is going to be all over you like a fat kid on chocolate cake when he see's you in it." Kurt laughed and linked arms with her as they headed over to the cashier. Kurt always knew he could count on Brittany to cheer him up.

Mercedes walked out of the store and dialled Puck's number waiting for him to answer. She was gonna murder Tony if she ever saw his face again.

Puck let out a sigh of relief as he finally made his way up to the cashier. Man, what a long fucking wait. Who knew so many people wanted to buy fucking flowers? He really hoped Kurt wasn't starting to get suspicious of his whereabouts. The last thing he needed was for Kurt to start thinking he was cheating on him. He smiled at the girl behind counter.

"Hi there, sir. How may I help you today?"

"Hey. Um...so it's me and my boyfriends four month anniversary this Friday and, like, I need to get a fuck-ton of roses."

She smiled warmly at him and placed a hand over her heart. "Aw, that is just sooo cute! Okay, so do you want, pink, yellow, purple, blue, white or the classic red?"

"Red, definitely red roses."

She immediately started typing away on her computer entering in what he had told her after gathering a bit of info on exactly what he had planned, she told him she knew exactly what to do and finished typing in the order.

"Okay, so, we'll provide you with the vases and we'll also do all the arranging for you. Trust me, when your boy sees them, he'll be putty in your hands."

Puck smirked at that. "I sure hope so. Okay, great, so how much do I owe you?"

"Okay, so in total I ordered five bouquets of roses for you, two of which are classic red. The other three are a mix of red and pink and white. So you're total will come to five-hundred and fifteen dollars and sixty-five cents."

Puck almost choked on his saliva. "I'm sorry. I could have sworn you just said it was five-hundred bucks."

She blinked twice and then smiled back at him, looking at him like he was semi-retarded. Fuck, it wasn't his fault he didn't look into how much flowers cost. They're fucking flowers! How was he supposed to know they were going to be so goddamn expensive? "I did, sir." She giggled. "Did you wanna go with another option?"

Puck swallowed his shock and shook his head, Kurt deserved the best. Fuck, thank God I was approved for that credit card, he thought to himself. "Nah, it's okay. I was just surprised is all. Umm...can I pay for that with visa?"

"Absolutely!"

Just then Puck's phone started ringing, he took it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID quickly before answering, "Hey, Mercy, what up?"

"Where are you?"

"Oh, I just ordered the roses now. Fuck the line was so long. I'm just paying for them and then I'm heading over there, why?"

"Okay, good, Kurt needs you like right now -"

"Why? What happened? Is he okay? Where are you guys? Did someone touch him?" Puck cut her off, immediately going into hero mode as a thousand scenarios began racing through his mind.

"He's okay, just a little shaken up. Tony showed up. I think he's been following us around the mall all evening. We're still at Victoria's Secret. We're sitting just outside on the benches. Just... get here okay?"

"Shit. That stupid fucker! I'm gonna kill him, Mercedes. I swear to fucking God I'm gonna kill him. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up the phone and turned to the cashier. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head, "No it's okay. I just need you to sign here and then you're good to go. They'll be ready for you to pick up Friday afternoon."

Puck signed the receipt and handed it back to her, "Thanks a lot. I appreciate all your help." He waved good bye to her and jogged out of the flower shop, heading towards the lingerie store. He saw them all perched on the benches, Brittany and Mercedes sitting on either side of Kurt. Brittany was holding his hands and Mercedes was rubbing his back. He walked up to them and knelt on the ground in front of Kurt. He held Kurt's chin with his thumb and forefinger and tipped his face up so Kurt would look at him. "Baby, you okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where were you?"

Puck licked his lips, trying to think of a valid excuse to explain why he was gone so long. He smirked as an idea came to mind, "You got me so worked up with those hot little shorts you had on. I had to use the stall in the bathroom so I could jerk off a few times."

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed softly, "You're unbelievable. I can't believe you actually jerked off in a public washroom."

Puck laughed, "You woke the beast up. I had to do something."

Kurt giggled and then let out a sigh a serious expression crossing his features once again. "I want to go home."

Puck cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand, rubbing his thumb along Kurt's cheek bone gently. "Okay, baby."

Tony entered his house and threw his keys on the table as he kicked the door shut. A wicked smile spread across his face as he clutched the small video camera in his hands. He had followed Kurt around the mall all evening recording his every move and every outfit he tried on. Fuck, that last outfit was so hot, he thought to himself feeling his cock twitch in appreciation at the memory. The panties, the garters, the stockings, they all got him so hot he couldn't resist entering the store to so he could look at Kurt's beautiful face.

He hooked the camera up to his television and sank down onto his couch, unbuckling his belt and pushing his hand inside his jeans, grabbing hold of his hard length and giving a squeeze, thinking of Kurt in that sexy lingerie. He pressed play on the camera and images of Kurt and Noah getting out of the car and standing together in the parking lot popped up on the screen. He pictured it was him pressing Kurt against the car, kissing the hell out of him. His cock pulsed in his hand and let out a long groan. He pushed his jeans half way down his thighs and slowly started pumping his hand up down his hard shaft. As the video played on Tony's hand started going faster. He slowly started thrusting up into his hand imaging he was fucking Kurt's hot, tight, virgin hole. Finally, the last shot of the video appeared on the screen and Tony paused it. It was a full body shot of Kurt in the red lingerie. He licked his lips and resumed thrusting up into his hand, lost in the fantasy of fucking Kurt's sweet ass. He threw his head back and screamed out Kurt's name as his orgasm over took him and he came, hard - hot, thick spurts of cum landing on his abs and spilling over his hand. He licked his lips one more time and raised his hand to his mouth, licking it clean. He blew a kiss to the brunette beauty still paused on his television screen.

"God I love you, Kurt."

The next morning Tony waited patiently in his car - in his usual parking spot across the road from Kurt's house – as he watched the people in the house slowly exit it. The white knight was picking Kurt up for school and Burt had already headed out to the garage. He watched as Puck opened the passenger side door for Kurt and ushered him in before closing it and walking over to the driver's side, climbing in himself. When the red pick up disappeared from view Tony grabbed the duffel bag beside him and got out of the car. He hoisted the bag over his shoulder and walked towards the Hummel household. He lifted the brightly painted rock in Kurt's flower garden, looking for the spare key Burt Hummel kept hidden there. A smile spread across his face when he saw the small key was still sitting there. He picked it up, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

Glee practice had just ended and all the kids started filing out of the room. Kurt waved goodbye to Mercedes and Brittany and began gathering his things. Puck waved goodbye as well before walking over to Kurt. He hugged him from behind and dropped a kiss on his shoulder, before burying his nose in Kurt's neck and breathing in his scent. He felt like he hadn't seen the boy all day. Kurt smiled and placed his hands on top of Puck's, arching his neck to give him better access.

"I've missed you all day." Puck said

Kurt giggled. "You're in three of my classes and we also share the same lunch period."

Puck smiled against his neck and licked a stripe up the skin to his earlobe. He nipped at the lobe gently. "Fine, I've missed holding you all day."

His hot breath ghosted across Kurt's flesh and he shivered with desire. He leaned back against his boyfriend's muscular body. "Mmm, I've missed that too."

Puck began kissing the skin right behind Kurt's ear before making his way down Kurt's neck till he reached his pulse point and began licking and sucking at the flesh there. He loved leaving his mark on Kurt, letting everyone know he belonged to Puck. Especially Tony, he knew the creepy fucker was probably following them around again, so any reminder Puck could give him about just who Kurt belonged to he was sure to give it.

He reluctantly pulled away, smiling at the moan of loss it drew from Kurt. He took a moment to admire the gigantic hickey that was already forming on Kurt's neck before murmuring in his ear, "Let's get going, Princess. Don't want the janitor to walk in on us again. He may actually have a heart attack if he does it a second time."

He pulled into Kurt's driveway and walked up with him to the front door, pausing when Kurt stopped to open it. They toed their shoes off once they were inside. Puck motioned to the kitchen. "I'm hungry, I'm gonna get us something to snack on. You go down and pick out a movie."

Kurt nodded at his boyfriend and descended down the stairs to his room. Puck padded down the hallway to the kitchen and opened the cupboard, grabbing a bag of Doritos off the shelf. Just as he was searching for a bowl he heard Kurt let out a blood curdling scream. Forgetting the bag of chips he raced down the stairs to Kurt's room.

"Baby, what's wrong..." His voice trailed off as he took in the surroundings. Written across the mirror on Kurt's vanity in bright red lipstick were the words:

I LOVE YOU KURT! PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!

A song was playing softly in the background and a note was taped beside the mirror. Puck walked over to Kurt's vanity and picked up the note, it read;

M_y Dearest Kurt, _

_I love you so much. My life is truly empty without you and I refuse to stand back and watch you love someone who isn't me. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back in my arms. Not being with you isn't an option anymore. You will be mine. I chose this song because I feel it helps express just how much I regret losing you. Please listen to it and accept it as my apology._

_Love always, _

_Tony_

He dropped the note onto the desk and listened closer to the song that was playing. He recognized the melody but it was playing so softly he almost couldn't hear the words, he turned up the volume slightly.

_What hurts the most was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin' what could've been_

_And not seeing that lovin' you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

He felt the anger start to boil inside of him. Clearly, this guy was a lot more psycho than he thought. He walked over to Kurt who was still standing in the middle of the room. His eyes were wide with fright and he was shaking slightly. Kurt fell into his waiting arms, holding on to him tightly as he rested his head against the jock's chest. Puck held Kurt close and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down the smaller boy's back, speaking softly into his ear. "It's okay, baby, I'm right here. Nothing is gonna happen."

The couple stood like that for a couple of minutes before Kurt looked up into his boyfriend's eyes, "I'm really scared, Noah. What am I going to do? He was in my house! He's not just being creepy anymore. He's really scaring me."

"He's not getting anywhere near you. I promised you I was gonna keep you safe and I fully intend on keeping that promise."

"How?"

Puck knew instantly what he was gonna say, there was no other option, and he'd be damned if he let Burt deal with this on his own any longer. He kissed Kurt's lips tenderly before looking him in the eyes, a serious expression crossing over his features.

"I'm moving in."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I Promise You (6/?)  
Author: briandoyle86  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Puck/Kurt, Brief OMC/Kurt  
Beta: breea1  
Summary: Puck witnesses a fight between Kurt and his boyfriend that turns physical when Kurt ends things with the other boy. Rushing to Kurt's defence, two vows are made to Kurt that day. One promises safety, the other promises anguish.  
Disclaimer: SOOO not mine! I'm totally playing with someone else's Barbie dolls.  
Warnings: AU-ish, Abuse, Graphically Explicit Male on Male Sex, Violence, Romance, Swearing, bottom!kurt  
Word Count: 9655  
Spoilers: The entire 1st season just to be safe

A/N: OK folks! So sex happens this chapter, ahaha I am in no way a smut writter, but I tried to make it as hot as I could, lol. Here's hoping it's a success! Also, you are now fully caught up with the folks over at livejournal, so you now have to wait for me to write chapter 7, lol. Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

"I'm moving in."

Kurt blinked a few times as Puck's words began to sink in and register in his mind. He pulled back slightly, his hands resting on the jock's shoulders. Puck's arms were resting loosely around Kurt's waist and he gazed into the diva's eyes. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, the idea of living with Puck appealing to him more than anything, but he had to be rational about this. His father would _never_ allow it.

"Noah. You have no idea how badly I want you too..."

Puck sighed, already knowing where this was going, "But?"

It was Kurt's turn to sigh, he could already tell the bigger boy was disappointed, "Believe me, Noah, I want you to move in. I want you to move in so badly. I never feel safe without you. Especially now that he's been inside my own house... _inside __my room._ Who's to say he won't try to come inside while I'm here. Sleeping, in the middle of the night?" He shook the unpleasant thought away and carried on, "My Dad won't allow it though. Not until we've called the cops and changed the locks and have exhausted all other methods or until Tony really becomes creepy and causes a serious real threat to my life."

Puck cupped both of his hands on either side of Kurt's face, "Baby, he broke into your house and came inside your room and left you an extremely creepy message telling you he wasn't going to let you not take him back. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as a serious threat to your life."

"Yes, but we haven't called the cops yet. My Dad will not see it as serious enough for my boyfriend to live with me in my bedroom. Not until he's called the cops and they've told him they can't track Tony down or something."

Puck sighed again and ran a hand through his mohawk, placing the other on Kurt's waist, "Yeah, I guess you're right. It does make sense to call the cops and shit... I just... I fucking can't stand that fucktwerp. Not to mention the thought of leaving you alone at night, now that he's taken to making visits inside your bedroom_, that _really doesn't sit to well with me." Puck gazed deeply into Kurt's eyes and gently brushed his fingers across Kurt's cheek. "Besides, how can I sleep when all I'll be thinking about is how much I miss you, how much I wish you could be sleeping in my arms, protected from that monster?"

Kurt hugged his boyfriend, resting his head on his shoulder, "I know. I wish there was a way we could -" Just then an idea came to him. "Unless..."

"Unless... " Puck prompted.

"Unless...you sneak in?"

Puck leaned back slightly with his arms still wrapped around Kurt's waist, and looked at him with confusion. "Sneak in? I'm not following you, Princess. Why would I sneak in? Your dad totally approves of me being with you."

Kurt shook his head, "No, silly. I mean sneak in after Dad's gone to bed - after you've "gone home" for the night."

Puck gave Kurt a look, still not quite catching on. Kurt groaned in frustration. "Okay. So... you're over here. We're hanging out. Bed time comes around and so you leave the house to go home to your own house. Dad then goes to bed and so do I. Only, you don't really go home. You simply sneak around the house to my bedroom window and sneak into my room. Then, when morning comes, you sneak back out my bedroom window and walk around to the front of the house to pick me up for school."

Puck's face creased in a huge grin, finally catching on. It was perfect; he was almost shocked he didn't think of it first. "Baby, that's amazing! Your dad will never know. Then we'll have time to convince him that letting the Puckster move in is an awesome idea."

Kurt smiled back, "I am pretty amazing aren't I?"

Puck laughed and hugged Kurt closer, kissing him softly.

When Burt walked through the front door, just around five o' clock, he was greeted by the sight of his son standing at the stove in the kitchen, stirring a pot, leaning against his boyfriend's chest as Puck held him from behind. Burt sniffed the air and the smell of tomato sauce, rich and savoury, flooded his senses. Kurt must be cooking pasta tonight, Burt thought to himself. He stood at the entrance way to the kitchen his presence undetected, and took a moment to examine the couple. Puck was resting his chin on Kurt's shoulders, whispering into his ear, his arms tight around his waist. Kurt turned his head slightly so he could look at Puck with a small smile on his face as he murmured something softly back. The jock gave a lopsided grin in return and gave him a peck on the lips. Burt's chest swelled with emotion, he remembered being that much in love once. He smiled to himself as he watched the intimate exchange in front of him. He knew it was wrong to spy but he couldn't help himself, he didn't want to interrupt them just yet. He hadn't seen his son this happy in quite sometime and it pleased him no end to see that Puck was just as madly in love as Kurt was, if not more so. The boy would go to the end of the earth and back for his son. Burt knew that because it was written all over Puck's face. He used to look at Kurt's mom like that all the time. Seeing that look on the muscular boy's face and witnessing this very precious moment between the two made him more content to accept that Kurt was going to loose his virginity tomorrow. Sure, he'd never be _completely_ okay with the fact that Kurt was having sex. After all, Kurt would always be his baby boy, but as long as it was Puck that Kurt was sleeping with he could handle it. God, I never thought I'd ever say that, Burt thought to himself.

Just as he was about to make his presence known Puck spoke into Kurt's ear, his voice a low, gentle rumble that seemed to fill the entire space.

"Smells good, Princess, let's dance while we wait for your Dad to get home. Just put the sauce on low, so that way it'll stay warm." He removed one of his arms from around Kurt's waist and reached out to turn the radio on, and then quickly wrapped it around Kurt's frame again. Burt smiled to himself as soft music flowed out of the speakers and flooded the kitchen and Puck began to lightly sway them to the music. Kurt reached out to the stove and set the temperature to low. He was about to turn around in Puck's embrace when the song ended and the radio DJ began speaking. Puck smiled knowingly and glanced at the radio, as if he knew what the DJ was going to say. Burt was intrigued, he found himself wondering what the jock could be up to. Kurt was about to say something but Puck placed a finger to his lips and told him to keep listening. Burt smirked to himself, the boy was definitely up to something and he was almost certain it was going to make Kurt cry...in a good way he hoped.

"_**Hey folks this is Delilah, bringing you commercial free music all evening long. We have an email request here, sent in by Noah Puckerman who wishes to dedicate this song to his boyfriend, Kurt Hummel. Noah says, 'Dear Delilah. Friday is my four month anniversary with my boyfriend Kurt, and I'd like to dedicate the song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden to him. He's going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment and I just want him to know that I love him like crazy and that I'm always going to be there for him no matter what. No matter what anyone says or does or tries to do, he is and will forever be my true love.' Well Noah, your wish is my command. Kurt, if you're listening, that's one hell of a man you've got there. Hold on to him dearly and never let him get away. Happy anniversary, you two!"**_

Burt refused to admit that he might be tearing up, he was simply expressing himself in a very manly way. He wiped at his eyes hastily as he continued to silently watch the scene before him. As the first few notes of the song began to softly fill the room, Kurt turned around in Puck's arms, tears streaming down his face, and locked eyes with Puck. The larger boy returned the gaze and murmured softly, "I love you, Kurt Hummel, happy early anniversary."

Burt watch his son melt into Puck's arms and rest his head against his chest as Puck began to lightly sway them to the music, singing along softly.

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning._

_A reason for living. _

_A deeper meaning. Yeah._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
then make you want to cry..  
the tears of joy for all the pleasure  
and the certainty  
that we're surrounded by the comfort  
and protection of.. _

_the highest power. _

_In lonely hours. _

_The tears devour you.._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come..._

Burt watched on as the two continued to dance for the remainder of the song. He had to admit, the boy treated his son like a... queen? Was that okay to say? What was it that he over heard Noah calling Kurt... princess? Yeah, that was it. Noah treated Kurt like a princess. He really hoped Kurt married that boy... oh God. He needed a beer.

Puck tightened his hold on Kurt as he swayed them to the music. As the music faded away, he kissed the top of Kurt's head and slowly brought them to a stop. He brought his hand up to Kurt's chin and tipped his head up so he was looking at him. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together tenderly. He pulled back and moved his hand to the fashionista's cheek, caressing the soft skin.

"I love you."

A tear fell from Kurt's eye and Puck gently wiped it away. The diva pressed his face into the touch and smiled back, his voice was thick with emotion when he responded. "I love you too, Noah Puckerman."

Burt smiled and decided to finally make his presence known. As much as he hated for the moment to end, he was freaking starving! He cleared his throat, "Smells good in here. What's for dinner?"

Kurt jumped in surprise at his Dad's voice and whirled around to face his father, who stood at the entrance way of the kitchen. "Dad, hi!"

Puck kept one arm loose around Kurt's waist and waved with the other, no longer uncomfortable with showing affection to Kurt in front of Burt. "Good evening, sir."

Burt gave a nod to both of them. Kurt rested his hands on Noah's forearms, "I made pasta for dinner, you hungry?"

Burt smiled and took a seat at the table. "Starving! It smells good."

Kurt smiled and turned around in Noah's arms, looking up into his eyes. "Go take a seat. I'll make you a plate." He leaned up and gave Puck a chaste kiss.

Puck smiled back in return. "You're so good to me. I'll never know what I did to deserve you."

Kurt laughed and pushed him towards the table, "Go sit."

Burt watched Kurt make his way over to the cupboard and pull out three plates before going over to the stove. He began divvying out three portions of food. Burt couldn't help but notice how Kurt gave him a smaller sized portion, not much bigger than the portion he gave himself, but gave Puck a huge, heaping, mountainous portion of food. Kurt set the plates down on the table in front of his two favourite men before sitting at his spot, ready to dig in. He noticed the envious look Burt shot at Puck's plate, and spoke up. "He's a young growing boy. You are not. Besides, the doctor told you to start watching what you eat."

Burt grumbled to himself but began eating anyways. They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Once they were finished, Kurt stood up and began reaching for their plates. Puck grabbed his plate and stood up instead. "Princess, sit down. I'll clean up."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and took a seat. Puck walked around the table gathering their dishes and then walked over to the dishwasher, putting the dirty dishes inside. He made his way back over to the table and sat down, scooting his chair over to sit beside Kurt's. He grabbed the brunette's hand and laced their fingers together as he looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt gave a quick nod, and Burt marvelled at their ability to have an entire conversation without speaking a single word. Kurt turned to his father and took a deep breath. Burt couldn't help but notice when Puck lifted their entwined hands to his lips and kissed the back of Kurt's gently before squeezing Kurt's hand supportively. The young soprano exhaled and began speaking, "Dad... we need to talk to you."

To say Burt was worried would be an understatement. He didn't like the tone of his son's voice. He knew that whatever it was he wasn't going to like it. He simply nodded in response. "Alright, what is it? Is everything okay?"

Kurt took another deep breath and exhaled slowly. "No... its really not. It's, uh, it's about Tony."

Kurt told Burt everything that had happened the past couple days, starting with their trip to the mall and ending with how he found his room when he got home from school. He made sure to leave out that he was one actually trying on clothes at Victoria's Secret. His father just didn't need to know the details of his and Noah's relationship. By the time he was finished he was holding his breath and squeezing Puck's hand so hard he was sure he was probably cutting off the circulation.

Burt took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then exhaled very slowly. He repeated the action a few more times, trying to calm himself down before he began speaking, but to no avail. He was fucking livid!

"I'm calling the cops. This is fucking ridiculous. This shit needs to stop. _Now_. I'll fucking kill him I swear. I ever see his punk ass around here, I'm gonna rip his throat -"

"_Dad!_"

"Sorry. I'm sorry, just..." Burt trailed off and took another deep breath, then let it out. "This isn't okay. It can't happen anymore. So, I'm calling the cops. I'm also changing the locks, buying a new security system... maybe I'll even buy a couple dogs..."

"Dad, lets not go crazy here-"

"Go crazy?" Burt interrupted, "Kurt, there's a fucking psycho after you! He broke into the house... I'm not taking my chances anymore."

Kurt sighed. "I still think you should draw the line at buying guard dogs. I mean, I do have Noah."

Burt picked up the phone and dialled the police. "Yes hello. My name is Burt Hummel and I need to report a young man who is harrassing my son."

The next hour or so seemed to pass by in a whirlwind. Two cops made their way over to the Hummel household and began to ask Kurt a series of questions when they found out that the boy being reported was Kurt's ex-boyfriend. After answering all of their questions and helping the police gather as much information as possible, Kurt showed them to his bedroom. They simply nodded their heads as they took in the room. They took pictures of Kurt's vanity and took the note Tony left for evidence.

They walked back upstairs and ushered Kurt back into the kitchen. Puck hooked his fingers into Kurt's belt loops and pulled the brunette into his lap. He wrapped his arms around his small frame protectively , he knew he didn't need to protect Kurt from the cops but he couldn't help it. He always got this weirdly strong urge to protect the male diva and keep him safe whenever anything stressful happened. He kissed the side of Kurt's head and couldn't help but smile when he felt Kurt relax against his chest.

One of the cops, a young male who looked to be no older than twenty five, looked up from his pad of paper after jotting down a few notes.

"Okay so, first things first, stay away from this guy, and I know you're probably thinking how obvious of a statement that is, but to some people it's not. This guy, from the sounds and looks of things, is pretty unstable. He obviously doesn't know how to take no for answer. As for him entering the house, well... that's pretty serious. If I were you I'd change your locks and I'd _stop_ hiding a spare key outside the house. We're gonna go back to the station and try and see if we can locate this guy. What did you say his name was again?"

"Tony Riolla." Kurt responded

The police officer nodded as he jotted it down. He and his partner then bid them goodnight and made their way out of the house, Burt closing the door behind them.

Kurt let out a sigh and felt Puck tighten his arms around him. He spoke softly, "I hope this makes him go away."

Puck kissed Kurt's temple and murmured against the side of his head, "Me too, baby, me too."

The rest of the evening passed by fairly peacefully. The two boys returned to Kurt's bedroom and curled up together on his sofa to watch a movie. Kurt lay back against Puck's chest in between the larger boy's outstretched legs. It was one of Puck's favourite positions. Five minutes after the movie started playing Kurt had looked up at Puck to make a comment but the comment died in his throat when their eyes connected. The muscular boy stared into Kurt's eyes, licking his lips, before dipping his head down and capturing Kurt's lips with his own, the movie soon forgotten about.

Later that night, right around the time Burt would be getting ready to go upstairs to bed, Puck reluctantly got up from the sofa.

"Guess its time for me to head home, huh?" He chuckled

Kurt laughed softly in response. "Yeah, it's about that time."

Puck kissed Kurt's cheek lightly before heading up the stairs, Kurt following behind him. Once they were at the front door, Burt came around to bid Puck goodnight. While Kurt was still facing Puck, Burt mouthed to the jock that he wanted to chat without Kurt. Puck gave a discreet nod of agreement and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"Goodnight Princess. Sleep well and remember, if you need anything just give me a ring and I'll be right over okay?"

Kurt nodded and hugged him back, "I love you."

"Love you too, Princess" He waved goodbye as Kurt disappeared down the stairs smirking discreetly at him.

Burt waited until he was sure his son was out of earshot before he began to speak, "So listen Noah, I know that this whole anniversary thing you've got planned for tomorrow for Kurt is probably costing you a small fortune. I really would like to do something for Kurt to help keep his mind off this whole Tony situation. So here, pick something up real nice for him or use it towards dinner or something..." He pulled a wad of bills out of his pocket and held it out for Puck to take.

The muscular boy blinked a few times at the bills in Burt's hand before responding, "Mr. Hummel, that's really nice of you but I can't accept that. My credit card limit is high enough, I mean it's only a thousand bucks but.. Kurt's worth maxing it out..."

Burt kept his hand held out in quiet determination, "Okay, I get it Noah. You wanna be able to show Kurt that you're man enough to do things on your own and that you can take care of him, I know what that feeling is like, because I was like that with Kurt's mom when we first started dating. That's real honorable of you but you're both still young, and you have the rest of your life to show Kurt what a great man you are. Please just... I'd really like to do this for you both. You've been real great to Kurt and well... think of it as my way of saying thank you. Please."

Puck nodded and took the money from Burt. "Alright Mr. Hummel. Thanks." With a wave and a nod he walked out the door, Burt shutting and locking it behind him. Puck got into his truck and drove it down a few houses, to keep it out of view.

Puck walked cautiously around to the side of the house where Kurt's basement window was and crouched down beside it as he tapped on the cool glass softly. When Kurt quickly made his way over to the window and unlatched it, Puck swiftly slipped through the opening, landing softly on Kurt's carpeted floor. He reached up and re-locked the window before turning back around and pulling the male diva close.

"Mmm," He mumbled against Kurt's neck, nipping gently with practiced teeth. "I love falling asleep with you in my arms." He picked Kurt up and carried him bridal style over to the bed, Kurt giggling all the while.

He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed beside Kurt. Kurt was already in his night-shirt, one of Puck's t-shirts, it was baggy and loose and way too big on him, and it smelt just like the jock. Puck opened his arms and it was everything Kurt could do to keep from launching himself into his boyfriend's embrace. He rested his head against the bigger boy's chest and let out a sigh of contentment when the jock's arms closed around him. Puck absently rubbed his hand up and down Kurt's back, the other cradling his head.

"God, this feels so fucking right being with you like this." Puck whispered, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Mmm... I know what you mean. I feel the same way." Kurt whispered, nuzzling his head into Puck's chest, his other hand coming to rest over the jock's heart.

Puck moved his hand off Kurt's head and took hold of the hand that was resting on his chest and laced their fingers together. He began to sing softly, "I love you more with every breath truly, madly, deeply do, I will be strong I will be faithful cause I'm counting on a new beginning. A reason for living. A deeper meaning. Yeah."

He felt the diva's breath even out as it drifted across his bare flesh, signalling that he had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of his head once more and drifted off into a peaceful sleep soon after, his arms tightening around the smaller boy ever so slightly.

The young lovers awoke the next morning to the sound of the alarm blaring from Kurt's phone. Kurt groaned and snuggled further into Puck's arms, desperately trying to ignore the offending noise. Puck let out a yawn and reached over with his free arm to the bedside table, grabbing at the phone blindly. He opened one eye and looked at the object in his hand. He swiped his thumb across the screen effectively turning it off, silence enveloping the room once more. Kurt made a little happy noise and yawned, not planning on moving any time soon. Puck opened the other eye and gazed down at the beautiful boy in his arms. He smiled to himself and shook him lightly, trying to wake him.

"Good morning, Princess, time to get up."

"Mmm... good morning. I don't want to get up. Don't want you to leave."

"Baby, I'm gonna be right back. I'll only be gone 5 minutes. Believe me, I don't wanna move either, but if we don't your dad will come down to wake you and then he'll see that I never went home last night."

Kurt opened his eyes at that and sighed. "You're right. Okay. I'm getting up."

Kurt sat up and Puck hopped out of the bed. He reached his hand down to Kurt and tugged him into a standing position. He kissed him deeply before pulling back and gazing into the brunette's eyes.

"Happy anniversary, baby."

The smile that lit up Kurt's face put the brightest lights of New York to shame. "Happy anniversary, Noah."

The two boys made their way to the shower and Kurt let out a squeal when Puck slapped his ass right as they walked into the bathroom. The jock smirked to himself and closed the door behind them.

The day passed like any other school day until lunch came around. Puck seemed to have disappeared into thin air and Kurt couldn't find him anywhere. He was quite distressed, asking all of his friends multiple times if they had seen the jock.

"I don't get it, Mercedes. Why would he just disappear like that? Where would he go?"

Mercedes sighed; obviously Kurt hadn't been to his locker yet. She linked their arms and began leading them to their lockers. "Maybe he's talking to Mr. Shue about something?"

Kurt exhaled. "Yeah, maybe."

"Before we go eat, let's get our books ready for next period." Mercedes replied as she brought them to a stop outside of her and Kurt's locker. A smile started to spread across her face when Kurt froze after opening his locker, staring at the note that was neatly wrapped around a single red rose lying on the shelf in his locker.

"Well?" She prompted, "Aren't you gonna read it?"

Kurt glanced over at her briefly before reaching out and grabbing the flower, gently removing the note and opening it so he could read it. "You knew about this, didn't you?"

Mercedes chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't tell you."

_Princess,_

_Sorry I disappeared, baby, but I totally have an awesome excuse! It's totally worth it I promise! All I can tell you for now is you are not allowed to go home. Right now, Brittany and Mercy are going to be taking you to the spa where you will spend the afternoon getting pampered and treated like a queen. Afterwards you will be taken back to Mercedes' house and you will be getting ready there. I know you're sad you won't get to see me for the rest of the school day but like I said before, it's totally worth it, so stop frowning!_ Kurt let the frown fall from his face and shook his head with a laughas he continued reading, _Not frowning anymore? Good. Just trust me okay? I'll be picking you up at Mercedes' house at 5:00, so make sure you are ready by then. Don't give me that look! I'm giving you five hours to get ready, you can't possibly need more time than that! Besides, I gave you a rose *points to the rose you are holding in your hands* that means you're not allowed to be mad at me!_ Once again Kurt laughed and shook his head. _I love you, baby doll! God, I wish I could kiss you right now. Happy anniversary, Princess._

_All my love,_

_Noah_

_P.S. In case you're freaking out about leaving school early, your Dad is totally in on this. He already called the school and told them he needed to pull you out of school early. _

Kurt sighed and held the note against his chest. God he loved that man! He heard another person walk over to join them and looked over to see Brittany standing there beside Mercedes smiling brightly. He shot a silly love sick grin at them.

Mercedes pretended to gag herself with her finger. "God, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you two are so sweet it's disgusting! It makes me nauseous sometimes!"

Kurt laughed."I know, isn't it awesome?"

"Oh what_ever."_

"You ready to go, Kurty?" Brittany asked sweetly, bouncing with excitement.

Kurt nodded, "Let's go, girls!" He linked arms with his two best girlfriends and the three of them strutted out into the parking lot towards Mercedes' car.

They arrived at the spa and after entering made their way to the receptionist. She simply smiled and welcomed them, "Kurt, Mercedes and Brittany! Welcome back!" The three of them smiled in return, "Follow me right this way please!"

Kurt let out a happy sigh as he and the girls made their way back to the front of the spa. There was nothing he loved more than a nice relaxing spa day. He smiled and gazed down at his manicured nails as Brittany and Mercedes went up to the counter to pay for themselves. God, had he ever needed a manicure badly. He couldn't believe he had gone as long as he had since his last one. He really needed to get them done more often. After Mercedes and Brittany finished paying Kurt went to reach for his wallet but the girl at the desk stopped him.

"You've already been taken care of, sir."

Kurt looked confused then looked at his two friends. "Already taken care of? Did you guys...?" he trailed off as they shook their heads.

"Then who..?" Suddenly it hit him and he began to frown. "No... he didn't!"

The girl smiled, "He said you might react this way. So he said to give you this." She handed him a small folded note. "I have to say, that's quite a man you have there." He unfolded the note and began to read through it.

_Princess,_

_Stop frowning! What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I made you pay for the spa on our anniversary? Can't wait to see you in a few hours! I love you so goddamn much! God, I really wish I could kiss you right now! _

_All my love,_

_Noah_

Kurt laughed quietly to himself as he folded up the note again and put it in his pocket. He smiled brightly at the girl behind the desk. "He's amazing. Thank you so much for everything! Have a great day!"

She smiled. "You are very welcome, we'll you see you again soon!"

"Bye!" The three of them said in unison as they headed out the door. The drive back to Mercedes' house was full of excitement and laughter. The radio was blaring and all three gleeks sang along at the top of their lungs. Once they were back at Mercedes' house utter panic settled inside of Kurt. He began literally running around, freaking out about what he was gonna wear and how he didn't have any of his face moisturizers or make-up, and he couldn't _not_ use them, not tonight!

"Bitch, calm the fuck down!"

"But Mercedes..."

"Don't you, 'but Mercedes' me! We're not even up in my room yet, you haven't even seen what I have for you to get ready with."

Kurt stopped pacing back and forth and slowly turned around to face Mercedes, "What do you mean, 'What you have for me to get ready with'?"

Brittany couldn't stand it anymore. "We totally -"

Mercedes' eyes nearly fell out of their sockets and she rushed over to the blonde girl, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Just go upstairs to my room, honey!"

Kurt shook his head. "You totally...what?"

Brittany struggled to get Mercedes' hand off of her mouth but Mercedes overpowered her. "Just go upstairs, Kurt. You'll find your answers there"

Kurt was up the stairs and in Mercedes' room in a matter of seconds. He entered the room cautiously and looked around, his eyes landing on a note left on Mercedes' bed. He walked over and picked it up.

_Princess,_

_Almost there, baby! So, I know you're probably freaking out about how you're actually going to get ready seeing as all of your stuff is at your place right? Well, have no fear; I noticed you were running low on all the make-up and face/skin stuff you use, so I took the liberty of replacing them all for you! It's all waiting for you in Mercedes' bathroom. I know, I'm awesome, right? Now as for your clothes you have to talk to Mercy or Brittany about that. All they were willing to tell me was that they were going to take care of it. God, I really, REALLY wish I could kiss you right now! I'll see you at 5:00 beautiful! ;-)_

_All my love,_

_Noah_

"Girls!" Kurt called.

The two girls came bounding into the room speaking at the same time.

"Yes, Kurty?"

"You bellowed?"

Kurt smiled at them, "He replaced ALL of my moisturizers and creams and make-up? Like... that is just so _sweet_!"

The two girls laughed and Brittany replied, "I know right? I told him he was totally gonna get lucky tonight!"

"Brittany!" Kurt blushed

"What?" The blonde asked, confused. "It's true! That's why you bought that sexy red lacey outfit, isn't it?"

Kurt blushed even deeper and muttered a hasty 'whatever' in reply. Desperate to change the subject he looked around the room for possible topics. His eyes landed on the closet and he smiled as he remembered Puck's note. "So...what am I doing for clothes? Noah told me in his note to ask you guys about it."

Mercedes and Brittany shared a look and then shifted their gaze back to Kurt. Brittany walked over to Kurt and grabbed his hand. "We both wanted to give you and Puck something for your anniversary, so we went shopping and..." Her voice trailed off as Mercedes walked over to open her closet and retrieve the outfit they had purchased for him.

"We bought you this!" Mercedes said as she carried the outfit over to the pair and laid it out on her bed. The outfit consisted of: a pair of black dress pants that flared out at the knee, a purple off-the-shoulder sweater with a foldover collar and shiny-finished sequins, and a pair of pointy toed black dress shoes. Kurt gaped at his friends.

"Guys...this is just...wow...I don't know what to say!"

Mercedes smiled at him. "Just say thank you!"

He hugged them both tightly. "Thank you.. but what did you get Noah?"

Brittany giggled, "You wearing that red sexy lingerie for him."

Kurt blushed, "Oh..."

Brittany scrunched up her nose as she caught sight of the time. "Kurty! Shouldn't you be getting ready now? I mean its 3:30 and Puck said to make sure you were ready for 5:00."

Kurt shrieked and ran to the bathroom.

Puck pulled into Mercedes' driveway and shut the truck off. He couldn't wait to see Kurt. _I bet he looks gorgeous_, he thought to himself. He was looking rather good too, if he did say so himself. He hadn't shaved that morning and dark stubble covered his face, Kurt loved it when he had stubble. He was wearing a pair of charcoal black dress pants with a black belt, a red button down dress shirt with a black vest over top and a black tie, and a pair of black wing tips. He couldn't remember the last time he wore a tie, never mind wing tips, but Kurt was worth it. He wanted tonight to be absolutely perfect for Kurt.

He ran a hand over his mohawk and got out of his truck. Taking a deep breath he walked up the pathway to Mercedes' front porch and knocked on the door. He heard footsteps descend down a flight of stairs as someone made their way to the door. The door suddenly swung open and both Mercedes and Brittany were standing on the other side looking at him. Mercedes whistled as she looked him up and down. "Damn...look at you."

Puck smiled. "I look okay? Do you think Kurt will like it?"

Brittany giggled and did high kicks while clapping her hands and jumping up and down at the same time. "Oh he's totally gonna love it! You look so hot!"

Puck smirked at that. "Thanks. So speaking of which, is Kurt ready?"

Mercedes smiled at him and moved aside, ushering him in. "He's almost ready, just adding the finishing touches. I'll go get him for you." She turned around ran back up the stairs to her room. She knocked on the door as she opened it and popped her head inside. "Kurt, sweetie? Puck's here. You ready?"

Kurt spritzed some vanilla body spray on himself and looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time. He smoothed his hands over the fabric of the sweater and turned around slightly to look at his backside.

"Oh Kurt, you look wonderful. He's gonna be crazy for you."

"You think so? I look okay?" Kurt asked as he turned to look at his friend, biting his lip.

Mercedes had to keep from laughing because she was sure she just went through the same thing with Puck. "I know so. You look fabulous! Now come on, he's waiting for you."

Puck was laughing as Brittany told him about her adventures at the park with a duck. She was half way through her story when Puck looked up at the stairs to see Kurt slowly walking down them. The laugh died in his throat and his mouth went dry as he took in the brunette's appearance. The black dress pants Kurt had on were sinfully tight and clung to the curves of his ass and thighs just right. He swallowed hard and offered Kurt a smile as the soprano came to a stop right in front of him, smiling back.

"Baby, you look so beautiful. Just... damn."

Kurt giggled and bit his lip shyly, looking up at Puck through his lashes "Thank you. You look so handsome."

Puck grinned, his eyes locked on Kurt's. Oh yeah, he thought to himself, tonight was the night, he could already feel it. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and turned back around to face his friends. He pulled them into a hug, thanking them. Puck smiled and said goodbye letting Kurt exit through the door first before following him outside to his truck. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door letting Kurt climb in before closing it again. He walked back around to the driver's side and climbed in. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the road towards the restaurant he had made reservations at.

"So where exactly are we going?" Kurt asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"For dinner; I made reservations at that Italian restaurant you've been talking to Mercy about, Mama Rosella's."

Kurt's eyes widened, that place was expensive. "Oh my God, Noah, really?"

Puck laced their fingers together and brought Kurt's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly. "Yes. I know how much you've been wanting to go there, so I'm taking you. That's why I wanted you to be ready right at 5:00. Our reservations are for 5:30 and if we're late they'll give our table away. I couldn't tell you that though because I wanted it to be a surprise."

They arrived at the restaurant and after walking in the front doors they approached the host stand. Noah nodded and smiled at the woman standing there. "Hi there, I have reservations for two under the name Puckerman."

The woman smiled. "Of course, right this way Mr. Puckerman. I'll show you to your table."

Their dinner was absolutely fabulous and by the end of the meal both boys were stuffed. When the waiter came by with their cheque Puck handed him his credit card. The waiter soon returned with the billfold and handed it back to Puck with a smile. "Here you are, Mr. Puckerman. Thank you and have a great evening."

Puck smiled and nodded. "Thanks, man, you too." He signed the slip of paper, leaving a generous tip, and turned back to Kurt with a smile, "Ready to go, baby?"

Kurt nodded with a grin, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Both boys stood up and Puck offered his arm to Kurt. Kurt smiled and laced his arm through Puck's as they made their way out of the restaurant and back over to Puck's truck. Puck was nervous now. Brittany told him she thought he was gonna get lucky tonight and fuck he'd be lying if he said he wasn't kinda hoping she was right, but he didn't want Kurt to think that was why he did all this. Okay sure, he _really_ wanted to make love to Kurt, but he didn't want Kurt to think he was pressuring him. He would never pressure him.

When he pulled into Kurt's driveway, both boys let out a sigh of relief when they saw that Burt's car wasn't there. Once inside, Puck backed Kurt up against the door.

"God, I've been wanting to do this all day." Puck murmured as he leaned forward and kissed Kurt heatedly. Kurt let out a gasp when Puck moved away from his mouth and latched his lips onto Kurt's neck, sucking at the delicate flesh. Kurt moaned and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck, playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Puck pulled away after a few minutes and rested his forehead against Kurt's."I have one more thing for you, baby."

"Noah, you've already done so much for me!"

Puck kissed him quickly, "You deserve it all, baby. Now follow me, it's downstairs in your room. Close your eyes first."

"But Noah -" Kurt started to protest.

"Just trust me, Princess. Close your eyes. That's it. Now keep 'em closed and don't open them till I say you can." Instead of trying to lead him down the stairs Puck picked him up and carried him down. He gently put Kurt back down on the ground and told him to keep his eyes closed. He grabbed the lighter he left on Kurt's nightstand and quickly went around the room lighting all the candles he had set up. Once they were all lit he walked back over to Kurt and gave him the go ahead to open his eyes.

"Oh my God...Noah..." Kurt's breath caught in his throat and his eyes misted over as he looked around his bedroom. The lights were dimmed and candles were lit everywhere. Four bouquets of roses were sitting in various spots in his room, one on his nightstand, two in the bathroom and one on the table in front of his sofa. Rose petals were sprinkled all over the floor and all on his bed. Soft music was playing in the background. His gaze was watery as he looked back over at his boyfriend.

Puck smiled and gently reached up to caress Kurt's cheek. "Happy anniversary, Kurt."

Kurt smiled brightly back. "Oh Noah... I... I have something for you as well."

Kurt bit his lip. He wanted Puck to make love to him. He wanted it so badly, he had never been so sure as he was now. If he had had any doubts this whole day had definitely killed them all. "Wait here for a second I have to get it from my closet."

Kurt sashayed over to his closet, his hips swaying back and forth. Puck licked his lips, desire filling his body as he watched Kurt's ass. He felt his dick twitch and come to life as thoughts of Kurt's lips wrapped around his cock and swallowing his thick length to the hilt plagued his mind. Goddamn, he was horny. He palmed his semi-erection through his dress pants, trying to relieve some pressure. Even if this only earned him a blow job, after seeing Kurt's face as he took in the decorated room it was totally worth it. He could, and he would, wait for Kurt, but fuck he couldn't help but hope. Just then the closet door squeaked open and Kurt came into view. Puck's jaw went slack and he promptly forgot the entire English language

Kurt stood at the frame of the open closet door, his arm resting daintly against the door jam. He was wearing the outfit he bought at Victoria's Secret; red silk tank top, red lacey boy short panties, red stockings with garters, and he completed the outfit with red 'fuck me' stilettos. A seductive smile adorned his face as he gazed at his boyfriend. "Happy anniversary, Noah."

Puck just stared, his brain had apparently decided to shut off and give complete control to his crotch. Kurt looked _sexy..._like, _**really sexy**_. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting but he sure as hell wasn't expecting this. His dick was harder than a diamond now and was beginning to tent his pants obscenely.

"Do you like your present?" Kurt asked, biting his lip shyly.

Puck gulped and nodded dumbly before stammering out a reply. "Oh baby...fuck... you look.. so..fucking sexy."

Kurt slowly walked over to Puck who was still standing in the middle of the room. He came to a stop right in front of him, mere inches between them, and whispered seductively into the muscular boy's ear. "Don't you want to unwrap your present?" He grabbed the jock's hands and placed them on his hips.

Puck's brain finally switched back on as his hands came in contact with the red lace. He literally growled as he claimed Kurt's lips in a hot, possessive kiss. He slid his big tan hands over Kurt's hips and cupped both cheeks, squeezing them firmly as he pressed his arousal against Kurt. The soprano moaned and Puck licked into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Kurt broke off with a gasp and Puck latched on to Kurt's pulse point, nipping and sucking at the delicate flesh, making his mark.

"Mine." he growled possessively, biting into the other side of Kurt's neck.

"Yours." Kurt responded breathlessly.

Kurt opened Puck's vest and pushed it off his shoulders, discarding it onto the ground. Puck grunted and licked his way up to Kurt's earlobe, nipping at it gently. Keeping one hand firmly planted on Kurt's ass, he raised his other hand to grab his tie, yanking it loose and throwing it across the room as Kurt untucked his shirt and started to unbutton it. Growing impatient with the buttons Puck pulled away and literally ripped the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He balled the shirt up in his hand and threw it across the room as he reclaimed Kurt's mouth. He let out a groan when Kurt pressed a hand against his crotch, squeezing it lightly. He took his hand off of Kurt's ass and slipped it into the back of his panties, using a finger to rub small circles teasingly around Kurt's opening. Kurt moaned into the kiss and pressed back against Noah's hand. He made to start removing his own clothes when Noah pulled away from his lips, his voice husky and thick with the lust.

"Don't...Don't take anything off yet."

He sank his teeth into Kurt's collar bone, causing the smaller boy to cry out in pleasure. Kurt brought his hands to Puck's trousers and undid the button as he slowly sank to his knees. Puck's eyes were black with lust and need as he watched Kurt intently. The brunette leaned forward and gingerly grabbed the zipper with his teeth, very slowly lowering the zipper. Kurt licked his lips when Puck's cock came springing out. God, he loved when Noah went commando.

Puck groaned long and low when Kurt's soft hands wrapped around his thick length and slowly started to jack him off. The diva leaned forward and licked a stripe up the length of Puck's cock before slowly taking him into his mouth.

"Oh _fuck!"_Puck groaned when he felt his balls rest against Kurt's chin. The brunette's cheeks hollowed out as he pulled back until only the tip was in his mouth. He slowly plunged back down again, deep throating the jock's thick shaft in one go. Puck fisted a handful of Kurt's hair as a string of curse words left his mouth.

"Damn baby, suck that big fucking cock. Fuck yeah, that's it... Shit, just like that...oh fuck."

Kurt started to pull back and Puck tried to follow his mouth with his cock. Kurt held on to Puck's hips, keeping him in place and pulled off of Puck's member with a lewd pop. He stood back up and kissed Puck softly, gripping his biceps. He broke away after a few minutes and looked Puck in the eye.

"Noah... make love to me."

The world stopped and Puck blinked and raised a hand to Kurt's cheek, "Baby, are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "More than anything. Make love to me, Noah. Make me yours."

Puck pulled Kurt close and kissed him passionately as he scooped Kurt up into arms and carried him over to the bed. The jock removed what little clothing Kurt had on, all the while kissing and sucking at Kurt's neck. He reached over to the nightstand where he had put some lube and a condom, just in case. He grabbed the bottle of astroglide and poured a generous amount into his hand. He slicked up a few fingers and nudged Kurt's legs apart. He rubbed slow circles around Kurt's hole before gently slipping a finger inside the tight opening, moaning as the tight walls clenched around his digit. He could just imagine what it would feel like to have those walls clenching and squeezing his cock. Kurt gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of something being inside of him. He gasped again when Puck's finger brushed against something, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine.

Puck smirked. "Found it." He tapped against Kurt's prostate one more time before adding a second slicked up finger into Kurt's hole. He slid them in and out a few times and then scissored them apart, stretching Kurt in preparation for his cock. He was a _lot _bigger and a _LOT _thicker than a couple of fingers. He added a third finger just to be safe and slowly began sliding them in and out of Kurt. Kurt threw his head back against the pillow and arched his back, letting out a moan.

"_Noah!_ Please..."

Puck removed his fingers and Kurt moaned at the loss. He grabbed for the condom when Kurt reached over and place a hand on his, stopping him. "No condom... just you. Please Noah... I want to be yours. Make me yours."

Puck leaned forward and kissed Kurt slow and deeply. He grabbed his thick meaty pole with his hand that still had lube in it he and slicked it up. He climbed on top of Kurt and positioned himself between his spread legs. He looked deep into Kurt's eyes and slowly began to push inside the soprano.

"I love you," He murmured softly, pressing his lips to Kurt's. "Just say the word and I'll stop."

He slowly sank all the way into the soprano's hot channel and, fuck, Kurt felt amazing. It was everything he could to do to keep from slamming into Kurt over and over. He stopped once he was completely sheathed in Kurt's tight heat, allowing the smaller boy to adjust to the size and feeling of his big cock.

Kurt bit his lip and breathed slowly, feeling Puck caress his sides and hips gently. Puck was huge and it hurt like hell for the first few seconds when he first entered him. The pain slowly subsided to a dull ache.

"Okay, you can move." Kurt whimpered, hoping that maybe once Puck started moving it would start to feel better.

Puck groaned and his hips began a slow lazy roll as he began to gently thrust inside the soprano. "Oh Kurt, you feel so good. _Fuck_."

Kurt gasped and moaned when Puck's cock suddenly hit that same spot his fingers had. He cried out in pleasure, "Noah!"

Puck kissed Kurt deeply, pulling out till just the head of his cock was inside before slowly and deeply thrusting back inside the soprano, making sure to hit that spot. Kurt wrapped his legs around Puck's lower back, and linked his ankles together. He threw his head back and moaned louder as Puck's thick fuckrod hit his prostate again.

"Like that baby?" Puck panted out, starting a steady rhythm of long, deep thrusts.

Kurt writhed against the bed and fisted the sheets as he arched his back, moaning Puck's name again and again, as the muscular boy continually hit his prostate. Puck leaned down and began sucking on Kurt's neck as he slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts, growling animalistically when Kurt's walls clenched around his cock.

Puck picked up speed with every thrust, Kurt getting louder every time. Pretty soon the soprano was screaming Puck's name in pleasure. The jock was slamming into his prostate with every stroke and Kurt felt his orgasm begin to build, starting at the base of his spine and spreading throughout his body. Puck growled and sank his teeth into Kurt's shoulder, slamming into Kurt with every thrust. Puck had been fucking Kurt for over an hour and his body glistened with sweat. He felt his balls tighten and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Fuck... baby... M'so close!"

Kurt moaned as Puck's hips starting thrusting at a rapid pace. "Oh Noah. God, you're so amazing. Your big, thick cock feels so good inside me. Oh God, yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. YES!"

Puck let out a growl and exploded inside the soprano, cumming harder than he ever had before. His cock throbbed and pulsed as jet after jet of thick, creamy cum emptied out of his balls and into Kurt's eager and thoroughly fucked hole. He continued to thrust inside the soprano, riding out his orgasm, making sure to hit his prostate and with one last mighty thrust of his hips sent Kurt spiralling over the edge. His orgasm hit him hard and Kurt screamed out Puck's name, hitting notes Mariah Carey would be jealous of. Puck moaned low in his throat as Kurt's walls spasmed around his cock and squeezed tight around him. A huge cocky smirk spread across his face when he realized that Kurt hadn't touched himself once and that he literally came from Puck's cock alone. Kurt whimpered as the last of his orgasm spread through his body, leaving him panting in post coital bliss.

Puck leaned forward and pressed their lips together. The kiss was deep and intimate as both boys slowly came back down from their highs. Puck slowly pulled out and Kurt whimpered at the feeling of being empty. The jock lay down on the bed beside the brunette and gathered the boy in his arms.

Puck began, "That was-"

"Fucking hot!" Kurt interrupted, making Puck chuckle. "Like...that was just... God."

Later that night as they lay in bed together, Kurt once again resting his head on Puck's muscular chest, they softly talked about the day's events. Puck rubbed his hand absently up and down Kurt's back, his other hand linked together with Kurt's.

"Thank you, Noah. For today. It was absolutely perfect."

"Anything for you, baby."

They chatted quietly for a bit longer before Kurt breathed out an "I love you" to Puck as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Puck gazed down at the boy in his arms and kissed the top of his head softly. He smiled to himself and murmured into the brunette's ear. "I love you more than life itself".


End file.
